Prince of Wonderland
by Tanigawa Rizumi-chan
Summary: Ok! Chapter 6 udah di update males bikin summary mending baca sendiri aja, trus review terus baca juga ya readers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Naruto Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, walaupun ngarapin sih. Tapi cerita Prince of Wonderland itu punya saya ingat itu Masashi-oji-san.

Oke minna-san tolong baca fic pertamaku walaupun membingungkan alurh dan bahasa ceritanya tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan ficku yang ini. Aku benar-benar memohon untuk dibaca ya para readers dan tolong kritik + saranya ya agar saya bisa membuat chapter 2 lebih bagus lagi

Perhatian :

Readers sebenarnya **Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi** itu saya **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru** nama aslinya **Hapsari Ningsih** (nggak menarik kan nama asli saya). Soalnya saya sign upnya itu di Bogor, itu pun saya lagi liburan jadi saya update di email saya satu lagi

Jadi jangan pikirin kalau saya itu mengcopy karya orang, memang itu karya ku minna-san, habiz tempat lahirku kan di Bekasi kalau tidak di update melalui profil saya **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru**, pasti lama nunggunya harus nungu 1 tahun nan gitu saya kan jadi nggak enak sama readers.

Ditambah lagi kakak saya 2 tahun lagi mau lulus jadi saya tidak bisa ke Bogor, soalnya saya ke Begor cuman main ke kossannya kakak saya ditambh lagi di Bogor saya tidak punya kenalan dekat maupun saudara dekat. Jadi kalau saya tidak masukinnya ke profil Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru, bagaimana mau update coba? Ke sana mau ngapain lagi pula saya tidak setiap libutran ke sana –takut repotin kakak saya yang lagi kuliah-

Ingat **Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi** dan **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru** itu sama orangnya tapi beda sign up doang. Kalau **Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi** itu sign up di bogor (isi waktu liburan), sedangkan **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru** itu di Bekasi (tempat tinggal asli). Jadi jangan pikir kalau saya copy karya punya orang. Memang itu semua salah saya pake 2 tempat segala habiz bosen banget di Bogor, jadi sign up di dech hehehehe *nyengir* Jadi begitulah ceritanya snpai+readers

Selamat membaca! ^_^

Prince of Wonderland

Di suatu tempat di dunia yang tidak kita duga terdapat pangeran yang tampan, manis, kuat dan tangguh. Tapi dia tidak menyukai perempuan sebab dulu dia mempunyai kenangan pahit sama perempuan, entah apa itu hanya Kami-sama yang tau itu. Oke balik ke cerita.

Pangeran itu sudah berumur 16 tahun, setiap ayahnya menjodohkan dia, pangeran itu berusaha untuk membtalkan rencana itu mau tau bangaimana hanya Kami-sama yang tau itu

Dan dia juga suka menyakiti perasaan perempuan, dengan kata-kata yang dingin, kadang di perjodohan pun dia peranah mengatai ciri-ciri kejelekan wanita itu sampai fisiknya, di matanya wanita itu cerewet, suka boros/matre/gila belanja *maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung –bungkukin badan-*

∞∞∞∞prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Di sesuatu tempat ada nenek sihir tidak suka perlakukanya dia dan memberikan sebuah apel pada pangeran blonde itu tiba-tiba

Kring….kring….kring…kring...kring. suara bel berbunyi

Pangeran itu berubah menjadi gadis cantik nan imut. Gadis itu mempunyai 2 bola mata shaphire, rambut panjang ikal sepinggang di kuncir dua keatas, kulit tan, dan mempunyai 3 garis kembar di 2 pipinya.

Mau tau reaksi pangeran itu terkejut melihat cermin bahwa dia berubah menjadi wanita.

**Rizumi : "Sejak kapan ada cermin?"**

**Readers : "Kan lho yang nulis baka Rizumi"**

**Rizumi : "Hehehehe…..oke balik ke ceritanya. Selamat menikmati"**

"Pangeran Namikaze Naruto, itu adalah hukumanmu sudah merendahkan kaum wanita, jadi saya kutuk kau menjadi seorang perempuan" ucap nenek sihir itu

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke wujud laki-laki"

"Pada saat bulan purnama sinar bulan yang menyinari, dan kau mendapatkan firstkissmu dengan seorang gadis keturunan Hyuga kalangan atas anak tunggal, tentu saja kalau dia dan kau saling mencintai kau pasti kembali ke wujud pria tapi kalau tidak wujudmu akan selalu begitu selamanya"

"Satu lagi pada saat jam 11 malam sampai jam 3 pagi kau bisa kewujud semula, dan kalau tubuhmu di cium oleh gadis itu kau bisa ke wujud cowok selama 3 jam, kalau bukan gadis itu waktumu menjadi cowok semakin sedikit"

"Di mana gadis itu tinggal?" Tanya pangeran Naruto

"Di dunia manusia, cukup lumayan sulit dari Beautiful Dream Wonderland ke dunia manusia. Tapi aku bis mengirimmu kedunia manusia sampai bulan purnama ke-16 apa kau sangggup pangeran? Tanya penyihir itu

Pangeran Naruto hanya menganggup saja pertanda setuju dan nenek itu membuat lubang berwarna mejikuhibiniu, lalu mulailah perjalanan (petualangan) pangeran Namikaze Naruto.

∞∞∞∞prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Naruto POV

Jadi ini dunia manusia beda sekali dengan dunia Sweat Dream, tapi dimana saya harus menemukan gadis itu sudah gitu gw lupa tu ciri-ciri dan nama gadis payah banget

Bruk…

Ku menabrak sesorang rasanya sakit sekali, apa karena aku sedang berwujud wanita biasanya tidak terlalu sakit.

"G-gomen sa-ya tidak sengaja. S-saya se..dang terbu..ru-buru. Sekali lagi gomenasai" aku medengar suara lembut dan aku mengetahui bahwa yang menabrakku itu seorang gadis *tumben otak Naruto berjalan –di jitak oleh Naruto cs-*

Aku pun mendongak dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung, bermata lavender berkulit purih susu. Sungguh menawan.

Tidak! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Dia yang menabrakku kenapa aku harus tertarik dengan gadis gagap seperti dia? Tidak boleh! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!

Naruto end POV

∞∞∞∞prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Naruto 'Ada apa dengan gadis ini ya?' batinnya khawatir.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? " tanya gadis itu lembut. Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunanya

"Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya dingin "lagi pula kamu itu kalau jalan pake mata jangan mengandalkan kaki saja. Menyebalkan" lanjutnya kesal

'Uhg! Tuh cewek kaya laki-laki saja dingin banget kaya es' batinnya kesal gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kesal

"Apa liat-liat ada yang aneh dengan ku. Ah! " kata Naruto kesal "Cewek aneh…lemot…..dan….. gagap, jadi lebih pantas kalau ku panggil kau gadis gagap atau lemot atau di panggil poni kuda ya~….. itu lebih bagus"

"Apa maksudmu baru saja bertemu sudah ngejek orang, kau sendiri gadis yang dingin seperti es, apa jangan-jangan kau itu gadis jadi-jadian ya" kata gadis itu tak kalah kesal tapi nadanya sedikit lembut sambil berkacak pinggang *itu Hinata sedang lagi sakit pinggang ya –di tabok ma Hinata CS-*

"Dan satu lagi" sambil mengacung telunjuk "namaku itu Hyuga Hinata, bukan gadis gagap atau lemot atau poni kuda, memang kenapa dengan gaya rambutku ini manusia es"

"Oh oh oh! Jadi kamu itu bisa bicara normal ya gadis lemot+poni kuda" kata naruto seringai senyum liciknya

"Ugh! Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku poni kuda rambut blonde"

"Pani kuda ya tetap poni kuda, lagi pula bagus donk rambutku ini blonde memang kenapa poni kuda" *memang poni Hinata kaya kuda tapi kok gak mirip dasar naruto –author geleng-geleng- kepala*

Setelah itu Hinata habis kata-kata dia melihat jam tangan miliknya 'Aduh gawat gawat' pikirnya, langsung pergi dari tempat Naruto. 'Aku jadi tidak ingin bertemu dengan cewek dingin itu, nyesel dah aku telah khawatir padanya menyebalkan' batin Hinata kesal.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata hanya mengerutu saja dia benar-benar tidak suka perilaku gadis yang tadi ia temui, berharap dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan gadis blonde itu. Dia terus berlari dan...

Sampai lah gadis Hyuga itu di sekolah Konoha Senior High School 10, tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa menyapa orang-orang yang ada di sekolahdan langsung duduk di bangkunya ya ng dekat jendela memandangi langit yang sepertinya sudah menjadi topic untuk dilihat dan menenangkan hatinya yang lagi panas itu.

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Hinata POV

Mimpi apa aku ini pagi-pagi sudah ketumu dengan manusia es itu menyebalkan. Bukannya minta maaf malah mengejek orang. Apa sama orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajari sopan-santun ya?

Untung saja aku tidak terlambat, ya walaupun terlambat 10 menit. Untung saja pelajaran pertama Kakashi-sensei yang suka terlambat dengan alasan tersesat di dunia yang bernama kehidupan, benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk di akal.

Kalau saja tadi aku tidak ketemu degan gadis blonde itu mungkin tidak terlambat seperti ini, tapi tidak apa yang penting belum mulai pelajarannya.

Hinata end POV

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

**Ok kita liat aksi pangeran yang terkena kutukan itu.**

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, dia bingung harus mencari gadis Hyuga itu. Tunggu dulu bukannya Naruto sudah ketemu dengan gadis Hyuga itu. Mungkin saja dia tidak mendengarnya atau mungkin lupa, hanya Kami yang tau itu

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang nenek tua yang memakai jubah hitam yang giginya tonggos. Nenek itu berkata "Oh ya pangeran saya lupa menyebutkan namanya maklum sudah nenek begini suka rada pikun gitu" kata nenek itu santai.

Naruto? Ya asal kalian ketahui Naruto mendengus kesal di bilang "Ah udah lu nenek sialan, lho yang sudah menyihirku kenapa lho tidak bisa mengembalikan wujudku? Ditambah lagi kamu tidak memberi tau tentang cewek itu. Asal nenek tau aku ini pangeran, kenapa nenek sudah memperlakukan gw seperti ini?"

"Ya ampun anak muda jaman sekarang itu lebih cepat marah, entar keburu tua kalau marah gitu. Kya nenek begini" ucapnya santai

Naruto banar-benar kesal sampai-sampai kepalanya di penuhin asap begitu, kasihan juga udah di kutuk tapi tidak bisa di kembalikan seperti semula dengan sihir nenek itu kecuali mendapatkan firstkiss dari gadis Hyuga itu.

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

"Eh nenek sialan jangan ngomong ngawur lagi kasih tau siapa yang bisa mengembalikan wujudku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit membentak

Nenek itu hanya menggerakan jarinya saja sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala dan bergoyang-goyang ala Inul Darasista gitu

'Itu nenek menyebalkan banget bukannya nerusin bicaranya malah joget-joget gak jelas' batin Naruto kesal sambil mengepalkan tanganya siap-siap untuk memukul nenek itu sampai menjadi bintang *kasar bener*

Nenek itu menyadari bahwa sang pangeran sudah mengepalkan tanganya langsung berhenti dengan aktifita joget ngebornya. Takut dipukul menjadi bintang

Asal kalian ketahui bahwa Naruto itu adalah pangeran yang terkuat di Beautiful Dream Wonderland sudah menguasai ilmu beladiri dari berbagai jurus yang ada di Beautiful Dream Wonderland. Nah makanya dari pada umurnya nenek yang sudah mencapai 1000 tahun itu harus melayang gara-gara di pukul oleh pangeran

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

"Oke! Dengar baik-baik, soalnya saya tidak akan mengulang ucapanku lagi. Nama gadis itu adalah….." berhenti sejengak "Hyuga Hinata"

'Kring' nenek itu langsung menghilang di hadapan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto mendengar ucapan dari nenek sihir.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya' batin Naruto

**To Be Continued**

Horeeee~~~ chapter 1 sudah selesai *loncat-loncat kaya kodok* habis capek sekali rasanya sudah mengetik ini. Gomenasai ya kalau chapter ini jelek tidak terlalau bagus dan sepertinya saya membuatnya pendek lagi. Tak apalah maklum masih amatiran jadi author

Oh ya readers saya ingin bilang bahwa di cerita ini saya menyatukan chapter 1 dan chapter 2 di profil Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru. Maklum Mikaru maupun Rizumi itu sama-sama Hapsari sang author yang menceritakan Prince of Wonderland ini. Jadi jangan kaget kalau saya memakai nama Rizumi bukan Mikaru. Disini saya sedikit meribah sedikit isis cerita yang berantakan itu ?(walaupun masih ada yang berantakan)

Lagi pula kalau di pandukan begini jadi panjang kan senpai+readers. Jangan lupa dibaca readers, saran+kritikannya ya

Singkat sekarang-kan saya sekolah jadi dapat jatah komputernya cuman malam sabtu & minggu, untuk ngetik. Kalau update itu di warnet, maklum kaga punya modem sich *gak modal*

Dialog percakapan singkat :

Rizumi : "Horeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 1 sudah selesai (nari-nari ala ondel-ondel)

Naruto : "Hei Baka-Rizumi ini inti ceritanya apa aku bingung? (garuk-garuk kepala karena gatal)

Rizumi : "Naruto-kun gatal ya pasti belum sampoan?" (niru jalan penguin)

Naruto : "Enak aja, terus ditambah lagi memang ada Beautiful Dream Wonderland. Kenapa aku di sini perannya jadi cewek sich? Memang awalnya aku jadi pangeran tapi kenapa harus dikutuk menjadi cewek berarti selama di cerita ini aku akan menjalani hidup menjadi cewek mendokusei. Cuman bagian malam aja, amalng dah nasibku ku ini " (anak aura hitam kecewa+awan berbentuk lingkaran hipnotis –tau kan yang sering muncul di tv itu lho- yang berada di sekililing Naruto)

Rizumi : "Ada-ada-in aja memang kenapa? Kau harus beruntung karena peranmu itu pangeran, bukan seorang banci kaleng yang ada di lampu merah ma di warteg"(loncat-loncat kaya kodok) *gak nyambung*

Naruto : "Sudah cukup jawaban lo gak nyambung BAKA HAPSARI eh bukan BAKAN RIZUMI rasakan ini RASENGAN! *Rizumi terpental sampai ke langit menjadi bintang* oke readers terus baca fanfic dari baka-rizumi kalau tidak baca juga tidak masalah. SAYONARA"

Rizumi : "Eh tunggu Naruto-kun gak boleh ditutup dulu hukumnya haram tau -?- Ok! Readers tolong baca fanfic-ku ya please *puppy eyes no jutsu* SAYONARA…..SAYONARA…..SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGi... MARI PULANG...MARILAH...BERSAMA-SAMA... OOOOHHHH " (nyanyi pake toa sampe kaca pada pecah+gempa sesaat)

All : "BERISIK BAKA-HAPSARI NINGSIH"

Rizumi : *Pundung di pojok sambil garuk-garuk tanah* Tunggu dulu *bangkit dari pundung* kenapa kalian tau nama asli gw sih?

All : "Kan lo yang nulis nama lu sendiri BAKA"

Rizumi : "Hehehe~~~~... (nyengir)


	2. Chapter 2

Apa yang terjadi antara pangeran dan gadis itu lihat saja di chapter 3 berikutnya mohon ditunggu. arigato minna-san sudah membaca dan sayonara

Disclaimer : Naruto Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, walaupun ngarapin sih. Tapi cerita Prince of Wonderland itu punya saya ingat itu Masashi-oji-san.

Oke minna-san tolong baca fic pertamaku walaupun membingungkan alurh dan bahasa ceritanya tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan ficku yang ini. Aku benar-benar memohon untuk dibaca ya para readers dan tolong kritik + saranya ya agar saya bisa membuat chapter 3 lebih bagus lagi

Perhatian : Readers sebenarnya **Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi** itu saya **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru** nama aslinya **Hapsari Ningsih**. Soalnya saya sign upnya itu di Bogor, itu pun saya lagi liburan jadi saya update di email saya satu lagi

Jadi jangan pikirin kalau saya itu mengcopy karya orang, memang itu karya ku minna-san, habiz tempat lahirku kan di Bekasi kalau tidak di update melalui prifiel saya **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru**, pasti lama nunggunya harus nungu 1 tahun nan gitu saya kan jadi nggak enak sama readers.

Ingat **Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi** dan **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru** itu sama orangnya tapi beda sign up doang. Kalau **Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi** itu sign up di bogor (isi waktu liburan), sedangkan **Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru** itu di Bekasi (tempat tinggal asli). Jadi jangan pikir kalau saya copy karya punya orang. Memang itu semua salah saya sendiri pake 2 tempat segala habiz bosen banget di Bogor, jadi sign up di dech hehehehe *nyengir*

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata terus berjalan sendiri baginya hari ini adalah hal yang paling sial yang pernah dialami sebelumnya dia bingung kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini. Pertama pagi-pagi begini sudah ketemu cewek menyebalkan; kedua dia kena tumpahan jus dari Sora cowok menyebalkan itu untung saja dia bawa baju ganti; ketiga dia terkena bola basket ampe pingsan sama cowok berambut oranye itu tidak betanggung jawab malah pura-pura tidak tau, bukanya minta maaf malah lari tuh si Ichigo *loh kok ada tokoh bleach sich*

Dan kelima dia harus di hukum karena tidak bawa buku laporan tentang organ tubuh manusia pada saat pelajaran Kabuto-sensei guru biologinya. Dia harus berdiri dikelas sampe pelajaran Kabuto-sensei habis (berdiri dengan satu kaki selama 2 jam), malang banget nasib gadis Hyuga ini. Dan asal kalian tau biasanya dia pulang dengan Sakura dan Temari tapi mereka harus ikut beladiri karate untuk lomba nanti di Taman Peduli Lingkungan *mang ada*

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Hinata POV

Aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku sampe di perempatan jalan rumahku. Aku melihat preman sekolah yang bernama Akatsuki, preman itu suka malakin orang-orang yang ada disana yang melewati tempat tongkrongan mereka dimana pun tempatnya mereka anggap tempat kekuasaannya. Memang tuh jalan milik nenek moyangnya ya

Kalian harus perlu tau kalau mereka itu mau malakin orang tidak peduli umurnya mau nenek-nenek, kakek-kakek, bapa-ibu, anak remaja, dewasa, anak kecil, anak balita, maupun kereta bayi lewat mereka palakin atau minta pajak jalan.

Memang tuh setres preman akatsuki itu, masa anak bayi ma balita di palakin (minta pajak jalan) mana ngerti memang gerombolan setres tu Akatsuki. Kalau bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, anak remaja dipalakin sich gak apa, tapi ini anak balita ma bayi di palakin mana mau ngerti yang namamnya uang paling di kasih air liurnya mau kali *jorok* -author nulis mpe tertawa ngakak truz jatuh pas ngetik-

Waduh gw dalam masalah besar nih kalau begini tak ada jalan lain oh kami-sama tolong aku, semoga ada yang nolongin aku, yah semoga saja. Siapa aja yang penting dia nolongin aku dari grup akatsuki setres itu? Semoga

Hinata end POV

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Hinata "Mau kemana anak manis? Mana dulu uang pajak jalannya" kata cowok berambut merah bata (Sasori)

Hinata hanya diam saja dia hanya menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam "Eh Sasori gak boleh gitu dia jadi takut kan" ujar cowok berambut kuning cerah yang poninya panjang nauzubilah minzalik dah *di bom ma Deidara* ralat-ralat maksudku poninya menutupi mata satunya itu ditutupin mungkin lagi sakit mata kali jadi kalau orang didekatnya gak bakal nular begitu ceritanya *di tabok ma Deidara cs*

_'Bagaimana ini aku uangnya untuk makan selama 1 bulan kalau aku kasih entar aku makan sama apa? Apa sama makan tembok aja? Aduh pikir dong Hinata lo gak bisa makan tembok apartemenmu sendiri'_ pikir Hinata ketakut. Aku tidak sangka kalau Hinata itu makannya tembok *di tonjok ma Hinata cs*. Ok balik kecerita

'Duak...Prang... Prang...' salah satu dari grup akatsuki terkena serangan tempat sampah yang belum saja diangkut selama 3 bulan jadi tu orang bau dah, kasihan "Siapa orang yang melemparkan tempat sampah ke muka ganteng gw" kata pein. -lah ni pein masih bisa narsis aja-

"Bau tau. Gw harus mandi selama 14 hari sehari 5 kali tau *lebay*, emang gak bau kalau orang terkena sampah yang belum diangkut selama 3 bulan udah gitu sampah nih banyak banget dan bau busuk ples bau bangke tikus" teriak Pein panjang lebar

"Memang kenapa? Muka lo itu lebih pantas kalau di padu sama bau sampah seperti itu" kata orang di belokan. Orang itu menampakan dirinya dari tempat persembunyiannya yang di belokan belakang akatsuki. Muncul sang pangeran yang telah di kutuk oleh penyihir itu

Selanjutnya pangeran itu mengelindingkan tong sampah dan mengenai Sasori lalu membelok ke Deidara tidak ke Hinata.

Bruk... Sosori menindihkan tubuhnya ke Deidara dan rambut Deidara yang indah itu terkena cairan sampah yang menjijikan itu

**Mengapa demikian bisa begitu? Singkat aja ceritanya soalnya di Wonderland semua pemimpin kerajaan di berbagai negeri di Wonderland mempunyai sihir, jadiiii~~ Naruto menggunakan sihirnya dan jadilah aksi tabrakan antara Sasori dan Deidara begitu ceritanya readers. Ok balik kecerita!**

"Woy bantu kami anak buah yang tidak berguna" bentak Pein selaku pemimpin mereka. Mereka pun membatu teman mereka tapi malah jadi acara ribut gara-gara sampah sialan itu

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka Naruto mengunakan sihirnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Hinata tentu saja secara perlahan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Akatsuki. Sontak Hinata langsung kaget kenapa dirinya bisa terangkat begitu. Dan Naruto menurunkan Hinata lalu menariknya menjauhi tempat itu

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Ok! Kita lihat aksi konyol atau bisa di bilang kenapa mereka mengeluh? Cuman gara-gara sampah yang belum diangkut selama 3 bulan itu

"Oh wajah tamapanku ini yang sudah ku rawat menjadi bau dan kotor seperti ini. Aku harus ke salan lagi untuk merawat wajah tampanku ini" Keluh Sasori yang yang terus menggerakan kakinya seperti anak bayi yang ingin mau makan ma ibunya

"TTIIIIIIIDDAAAAAAKKK! Rambut indahku yang bagaikan iklan sampo ini? Harus terkena cairan sampah" teriak Deidara yang sedang memegang rambutnya yang menurutnya indah itu

"Oh gigi taringku bagaikan ikan hiu ini harus terkena sampah menjijikan ini sungguh tidak terhormat bagiku" ujar sang pria mirip ikan hiu (Readers: "Kisame") "Aku harus rajin sikat gigi setiap waktu, menyebalkan" sambil memegang giginya yang sudah dilumuri sampah itu

Dan kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya ada anak kecil yang sendaritadi melihat grup sinting akatsuki itu bersama ibunya yang berambut coklat ikal sebahu.

"Mama" panggil anak kecil berambut jingga panjang

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya mama anak itu yang berambut coklat pajang sepunggung

"Di situ ada orang gila ma. Jadi Amu gak mau lewat situ" sambil nunjukin grup SGM akatsuki

"Ya udah kalau gitu kita naik taxi aja" jawab mama anak itu, lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat pangkalan taxi

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Ok! Kita sudah liat grup SGM (Sinting Gila Miring) Akatsuki. Bagaimana dengan sang pangeran dan gadis Hyuga? Ayo kita intip mereka

"Tunggu dulu...tunggu dulu..jangan main tarik aja sakit tau" teriak Hinata kepada Naruto

"Lo itu bocah bego atau apa sich sudah tau kalau lagi melarikan diri dari grup sinting itu" jawab Naruto datar

"Bukan itu blonde tapi rumahku itu sudah kelewatan gadis jadi-jadian" betak Hinata

Naruto pun berhenti dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya itu dan menggaruk kepala yang tentunya tidak gatal "Gomen ne" katanya. Hinata hanya mendesah pelan dan menarik tangan tan gadis blonde itu

Setelah itu mereka sampai dirumah Hinata yang cukup besar itu. Disana Hinata menjelaskan bahwa dia tinggal sendirian sebab ayah dan adiknya itu berada di Suna, sedangkan Neji kakak sepupunya berada di China bersama tunanganya yang bernama Tenten

"Memang ibu kamu dimana? " tanya Naruto yang sendaritadi tidak lihat bahwa ekspresi muka Hinata terlihat murung

"Ibuku sudah meninggal pada saat melahirkan adikku Hanabi" lirih Hinata. Naruto hanya ber-oh saja "Gomen kalau begitu" jawab Naruto yang masih saja datar

"Hinata dimana kamar mandinya aku mau mandi nih? " tanya Naruto ke Hinata

"Di sebelah sana? Mmm, kamu sebenarnya itu siapa apa kamu tinggal dimana? " tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal" jawab Naruto apa adanya

"Kalau begitu kamu tinggal disini aja. Mungkin,ini tanda terima kasihku kepada kamu yang telah menolongku dari geng akatsuki itu"

"Ya sudalah kalau begitu. Aku mau mandi dulu" ujar Naruto yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Sampai dikamar mandi muka Naruto langsung memerah karena melihat tubuh yang telah di rubah menjadi wanita (liat readers soalnya kamarmandinya pintunya gelap jadi bisa terlihat tubuh kita kalau mandi seperti cermin)

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Naruto POV

Merepotkan kenapa tubuh wanita seperti ini sih? Aduh kenapa hidungku berdarah begini? Ternyata tubuh wanita itu lebih merepotkan di banding dengan tubuh laki-laki. Lagi pula aku bersikap seperti ini karena ada alasan yang kuat, kalau saja hal itu tidak terjadi pasti aku tidak seperti ini menyebalkan

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Normal POV

Selesai mandi Naruto memutusakan untuk ke ruang makan. Disana Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berganti menjadi malam rasa mengantuk yang amat sangat ngantuk itu dirasakan oleh 2 orang gadis yang sedang menonton TV

"mmm, kamu mau tidur bareng gak hari ini hujan turun dan suara halilintar pun terdengar amat menyeramkan, a-aku takut tidur sendiri jadi mau gak kamu tidur bareng sama aku"

"Eh" itulah kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis blonde itu dia terlihat kaget "Duh gimana nich kalau dia tau kalau aku ini seorang pria bagaimana tapi kan ini belum jam 11 malam jadi masih bisa kabur, seenggaknya aku bisa pergi dari kamarnya dan tidur di sofa' pikir Naruto

'Lagi pula dia orang yang akan mengembalikan wujudku ke bentuk semula ya benar, kalau ketahuan tinggal di jelasin saja' batin Naruto mantap

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju pintu kamar Hinata dan mereka tidur. 3 jam kemudian Naruto kembali ke bentuk semula. Dia tidak bisa kabur karena tanganya di tindihin oelh kepala Hinata untuk sebagai bantal

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

'aneh kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali ya rasanya hangat sekali' pikir Hinata. Karena dia merasa penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuke mata dan melihat

"KYAAAAAAAA~~" teriak sang gadis Hyuga itu

"Si-siapa kau kemana gadis blonde panjang itu? Kau kemanakan dia" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan 'Sudah ku duga pasti akan jadi begini' pikirnya

"Gadis itu adalah aku. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto aku berasal dari kerajaan Beautiful Dream Wonderland singkatnya aku ini adalah pangeran yang dikutuk oleh nenek sihir bergigi tonggos itu, karena aku sering menyakiti perasaan wanita. Aku kesini mencarimu untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu agar aku bisa kembali ke wujud yang kamu liat dari tadi poni kuda" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"J-ja..di k-kamu i-itu la….ki-..la….ki" jawab gadis itu gugup

"Iya….so~….memang kenapa?" jawab pangran itu datar

Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu blushing semerah tomat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghelas nafas. "lagi pula itu salahmu bukan…" lanjutnya

"I-iya juga sich, tapi aku kan tidak tau kalau kamu itu laki-laki"

"Ya sudah kalau kamu sudah tau aku ini laki-laki kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari kamarmu dan tidur di sofa" sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Tu-tunggu du-lu ka-mu tidur di kamar sebelah saja disana kosong ko"

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya ke hadapan Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar membuat muka Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Setelah itu Naruto pergi menuju kamar sebelah dan langsung tidur

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**Fiuh chapter 2 sudah selesai capek juga ya ni tangan harus ngetik cerita GEJE selama 3 jam habiz waktu mepet banget dah

maaf kalau ceritanya jelek maklum masih amatiran jadi author FFN, seperti biasa tolong kritik+saranya ya readears

R

I

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of Wonderland

Disclaimer :Naruto Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, walaupun ngarapin sih. Tapi cerita Prince of Wonderland itu punya saya ingat itu Masashi-oji-san.

Author : "Waaaaaaahh, gawat...gawat...gawat. reviewnya cuman 2 dari pada di bogor (cuman 7) *lari-lari geje layaknya ada kebakaran*

Naruto : "Bwahahahahhaha *tertawa senang* makanya Hapsari lo kualat sama gw karena sudah menjadikanku seorang wanita *sela di tawa kecilnuya*

Author : "Eh Naru-kun sudah ku bilang jangan panggil dengan nama asliku donk kan gax menarik. Aku lebih suka klo di panggil Mikaru/Rizumi kan bagus"

Naruto : "Jangan marah dulu kan yang kasih nama jelek itukan orang tuamu sendiri. Jadiii di banding dengan namamu, namaku lebih bagus dari pada nama jelek gitu

Author : *menghelah napas yang cukup panjang, lalu berdoa layaknya orang selesai sholat* "Ya Allah YME ampunilah orang setres yang ada di sampingku ini. Maafkan atas perbuatannya kepadaku ya Allah SAW. dan tolong agar ceritaku yang chapter 3 ini banyak yang baca. Aammiiiiin *membasuh muka*"

Naruto : "Heh" *sweatdrop*

Author : "Ok! Tanpa bacot lagi saya persilahkan untuk membaca ceritaku yang geje ini. Daannn tolong di Reviewnya dan kritik+saranya. Arigato dan sayonara"

Chapter 3

Selamat membaca! ^_^

Keesokan harinya Naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata kenapa tadi malam dia berubah jadi laki-laki yang sebenarnya wujud aslinya itu

"Itu semua kan salah mu sendiri kenapa harus menyakiti perasaan perempuan? Ditambah lagi gw gak sudi kalau ciuman pertamaku harus diambil oleh laki-laki yang suka menyakiti perempuan, ogah-ogahan da gw"

"Ya sudah kalau lho gak mau, lagi pula poni kuda gw itu masih banyak waktu sampai bulan purnama ke 16. Aku juga baru pertama kali ke dunia manusia dan menurutku ini sangat menyenangkan" ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis menatap langit di jendela

"Lagi pula ya rambut duren gw juga gak bakal kasih lo ciuman pertama gw, soalnya yang akan mendapatkan itu... " berhenti sejenak "Kiba-senpai yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Jadi harapanmu ke wujud semula akan semakin tipis" lanjutnya yang sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi

Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa Hinata dari tadi sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi yang sambil mengendong tas sekolah "Kamu mau kemana pagi-pagi begini" tanya Naruto datar

"Tentu saja sekolah. Emang mau kemana lagi? Apa kamu tidak lihat bahwa aku sudah memakai seragam sekolah? "

'Sekolahnya menarik juga kalau aku ikut dengan gadis ini' batin Naruto

"Hey Hinata kamu memakai jaket kebesarann ya. Jadi terlihat gendut seperti pemain sumo atau badut" ejek Naruto dengan cengiran mengejek. Mampu membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipinya

"Aku ikut ke sekolahan bersamamu wanita gendut"

"Uhg! Seterah kamu aja wanita kucing" kata Hinata dengan nada mengejek juga "Memang bagaimana kamu bisa kesekolahan dengan penampilan begitu? Gw gak bakalan menjemin baju ke lo mengerti"

Poof...

Dengan sihirnya Naruto akhirnya memakai seragam sekolah milik Hinata. Hinata terkejut apa yang dilakaukan Naruto? Dia lupa kalau Naruto berasal dari Wonderland tempat di mana orang bisa menggunakan sihir

"Ayo kita berangkat Hinata" menggulurkan tangan dengan nada mengejek

"Baguslah kalau kamu panggil namaku"

"Ya, karena aku sadar bahwa ponimu itu tidak mirip kuda yang di dunia manusia, tetapi...lebih tepatnya...poni RATA" kata Naruto dengan menekan kata terakhirnya. Mampu membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipnya kesal.

"Dasar kucing kampungan" ucap Hinata tegas mampu membuat Naruto sweatdrop. 'Kurang hajar tu gadis yang satu ini' batin Naruto kesal

OOOOOOOOO

Sesampai di Konoha Senior High School 10, laki-laki pada menatap Hinata dengan siulan menggoda, tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikan siulan itu dia terus berjalan di belakanng Naruto layaknya ekor yang sedan mengikuti tubuhnya dengan santai.

Jujur Naruto merasa risih dengan siulan menggoda dari para FB Hinata akhirnya menunjukan deat glare ala Namikaze mebuat fans boy Hinata bergelidik ngeri melihat hawa pembunuh kuat dari sang gadis pirang yang berada di depan Hinata.

Terkecuali satu cowok ini yang berambut raven memperlihat seringai licik "Gadis yang menarik. Aku suka dengan gadis seperti itu" gumam cowok berambut raven pantat ayam di dalam mobil biru dongkernya miliknya

Pada saat cowok berambut pantat ayam keluar dari mobil para siswi langsung teriak histeris layaknya orang kesurupan bangsa ayam *di tabok ma FG Sasuke *, terkecuali Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Hey, poni rata kenapa mereka itu teriak-teriak kaya orang kesurupan, ada yang mimisan, ada yang pingsan, dan masih banyak lagi?" tanya Naruto ke Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung

"Sih pangeran sekolah ini datang kucing kampung" jawab Hinata

"Eh, pangeran sekolah siapa dia?" gumam Naruto pelan

Setelah percakapan itu mereka hanya terdiam karena Hinata tidak mau mengajak ribut dengan pangeran menyebalkan yang berada di depanya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ya jawabanya juga sama dengan hal yang dipikiran Hinata tidak mau mengajak ribut.

Teeettt...tteeetttt...tteeeeett...

Bel pun berbunyi tanda mulai pelajaran dimulai murid Konoha Senior High School 10 pada berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Di kelas Hinata, ya kelas 11B-3 sangat ribut itu dikarenakan wali kelas mereka Hatake Kakashi-sensei suka terlambat dengan alasan tidak bermutu. Memang walaupun hari ini bukan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei melainkan Iruka-sensei, tapi di karena-kan Iruka-sensei tidak hadir dengan alasan ada acara pernikahan Kakuzu jadi digantikan oleh Kakashi-sensei

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang datang dan ini adalah "Ok, anak-anak mohon perhatiannya sebentar" ucap Kakashi-sensei bijaksana. Semuanya dalam sekejap berhenti dengan aktifitas mereka terkecuali Hinata yang asik sedang memandang aoi sora yang menurutnya itu sangat bagus untuk di pandang

"Kita akan kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk" ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan anak baru untuk masuk ke kelas

Terlihatlah sosok seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepinggang dikuncir 2, berkulit coklat dengan hiasan 3 goresan kembar dipipinya, lumayan manis sich

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

"Namaku Uzunami Ayumi, salam kenal" ucapnya sopan

"Sudah cuman itu" wanita pirang itu hanya mengangguk bertanda sudah cukup

Setelah penjelasan tidak jelas dari Kakashi-sensei tentang geografi dan pelajaran lainnya selesai, akhirnya datang juga jam yang ditunggu jam pulang tiba. Tapi siwa-siwi KSHS 10 tidak pulang melainkan melihat pertandingan karate antara Konoha Senior High School 3 dengan Konoha Senior High School 10 akan dimulai. Kecuali Hinata dan naruto tidak ada di tempat pertandingan

Kemanakah mereka ayo kita cari mereka ternyata mereka berdua ada di koridor entah mau kemana karena sekolah yang satu ini sangatlah luas, kita dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Nee, Naru..eh..maksudku Ayumi"

"hn"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain err…ciuman maksudku?"

"Tidak"

"Begitu ya"

Naruto menghela nafas "aku sudah bilang sebelumnya aku tidak ingin buru-buru pulang dari dunia manusia jadi ku putuskan kalau aku ingin pulang kamu boleh menciumku" jawabnya pede

'Nih anak pede banget siapa bilang aku akan menciumnya sekarang, dasar cowok menyebalkan' batin Hinata kesal 'Aku lebih suka kalau kamu tidak ada' lanjutnya

"Iiih. Pede banget kamu ini" tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikian perkataan Hinata terus berjalan sampai Naruto berada di depan Hinata sekarang

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata tersandung sesuatu tanpa sengaja Hinata mencium punggung mungil milik Naruto dan 'Kring' Naruto berubah menjadi cowok. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dia sekarang kebentuk tubuh aslinya yaitu seorang cowok.

Hinata membelalakan matanyat maasa cuman di cium punggungnya langsung berubah, Hinata yang menyadari bahwa sekarang dia tidak berada di rumah melainkan di sekolah "Kyaa" teriaknya geje

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Hinata berteriak langsung menengok kebelakang "Ada apa? " tanyanya dengan suara agak berat. Naruto terkejut kenapa suaranya memberat seperti laki-laki? Dia melihat tanganya sedikit membesar dibanding sebelumnya dan matanya langsung membelak kaget dengan cepat Naruto lansung menyentuh tubuhnya 'Poof' berubah memakai baju seragan laki-laki KSHS

"Nee,...Na..ru..to..kena-napa aku men..cium punggungmu k..kau langsung b-b-berubah j-j-jadi laki-laki"

"Itu karena kalau tubuhku terkena bibirmu mau dicium atau tidak secara otomatis aku berubah kewujud semula, tapi itu akan berlangsung selama 3 jam saja poni rata"

"Jadi begitu ya duren"

"Tadi kamu bilang apa poni rata?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak dengar

"Tadi aku bilang duren, karena rambutmu itu mirip dengan duren, mengerti"

Mereka terus aja beradu mulut tidak ada yang mau kalah dengan aduan mengatai dari pihak mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya seorang murid lewat dengan wajah kebingungan "Konichiwa, Tayuya" sapa Hinata kepada gadis yang barusan lewat. Gadis itu berhenti dan menghadap ke Hinata

"Eh, Hinata... mmm... cowok disampingmu itu siapa kok aku baru liat ya?" tanya Tayuya

"Oh dia. Dia itu teman lamaku dia pandai dalam bidang olahraga dan beladiri ya kan Naruto"

"Iya" jawabnya singkat

"Kalau begitu bagus donk aku tidak perlu cari orang pandai bela diri. Kamu bisa-kan Karate? "

"Tentu saja"

Tayuya langsung berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah lega+senang "Kalau begitu bantulah kami untuk lomba Karate tingkat nasional ini Naruto" pintanya sok kenal

"Ya sudah, lagi pula aku ingin meregangkan tubuhku ini"

"Arigato gozaimasu Naruto"

OOOOOOOOO

Mereka pun datang ke aula dimana pertandingan Karate dimulai "Perkenalkan Uzumaki Naruto dia adalah orasng yang akan menggantikan Kurosaki Ichigo" kata Tayuya. Semuanyapun mengangguk saja dari pada kalah dengan kehilangan anggota andalanya

"Apa dia bisa diandalkan Tayuya" tanya Kaiba *lo ini kok ada tokoh film Yu-gi-oh sich wah kacau ni fic*

"Tentu saja bisa Kaiba-sama"

"Sudahlah Kaiba kitakan belum tau apa anak ini bisa diandalkan atau tidak?" ujar Yugi

Naruto merasa kesal bahwa dirinya telah diremehkan dengan kedua oran ini sungguh menyebaklakan 'Liat saja kalian, pasti kalian terkejut' batin Naruto dengan seringai yang menyeramkan

"Sudalah Naruto jangan pikirin mereka, yang merendahkanmu itu bernama Saito Kaiba dan yang satu lagi yang ngomong itu bernama Mouto Yugi" kata Tayuya sambil menunjuk 2 orang tadi dan anak-anak lainnya

Sekarang tiba giliran Naruto tampil untuk bertanding. Mata semua orang terbelalak melihat aksi keren dari sang pangeran sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka, pria ini sangatlah kuat termaksud pelatih dari Konoha Senior High School 3 dan pelatih dari pihak sekolah itu sendiri.

OOOOOOOOO

Pertandingan pun usai dan semuanya pada bubar sekarng Naruto kembali lagi kewujud wanitanya lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal kepada nenek yang sudah merubahnya ke wujud wanitannya, karena dia dilahirkan bukan sebagai seorang wanita melainkan bergender laki-laki, dia rindu dengan wujud gantengnya itu

Mereka terus berjalan dengan keheningan terkecuali suara jangrik yang melepaskan keheningan ituloah

"Nee, Ayu-chan tadi kamu keren banget pada saat pertandingan tadi, untunglah ada kamu kalau tidak nilai pretasi sekolah dalam bidang karate putra akan turun" puji Hinata

"hn" itulah jawaban Naruto dia paling benci kalau berbicara dengan wanita beda kalau berbicara dengan laki-laki lebih banyak menunjukan cengiran manisnya yang membuat para kaum Adam klepek-klepek

OOOOOOOOO

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Hinata berangkat bareng ke sekolah sudah 2 minggu Naruto tinggal di dunia manusia. Naruto meminta Hinata setiap pulang sekolah menemaninya untuk latihan beladiri, hari ini Naruto pergi ke tempat latihan karate tentu saja ada Hinata di sana karena Naruto benar-benar membuhtuhkan Hinata kalau waktunya habis menjadi cowok jadi dia bisa memintanya untuk mencium badan Naruto seperti ditangan, pipi dan kening.

"Hey Hinata"

"Iya Naruto"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau setiap hari kamu menemaniku berlatih? "

Hinata hanya menggeleng kepala saja "Tidak kok. Lagi pula akubosan kalau di rumah terus, aku khawatir kalau kamu entar tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi perempuan entar kamu yang repotkan pangeran malang"

"Benar juga. Ya sudalah biar aku ada temanya"

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis membuat si pangeran merona walaupun garis tipis saja. Benar-benar nih pangeran Beatiful Dream Wonderland menjaga imejnya banget *autor hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala* seperti Uchiha saja.

Naruto terus-terus menyerang seniornya tanpa menggunakan kekuatan sesungguhnya, dia sadar kalau dia menggungakan kekuatan sesungguhnya itu akan berakibat fatal kecuali orang yang menyakiti orang yang dia anggap lebih penting dari apapun rela untuk membunuh orang sekalipun kalau itu sangat di perlukan

Naruto keluar dari tempat latihan dia tidak melihat Hinata di manapun tapi dia merasakan bahwa ada kekuatan sihir yang terasa tipis dari Wonderland. Nah, ketemulah sama wanita berambut pink sahabat lama Naruto

"Sakura" panggil Naruto lepada wanita tersebut

OOOOOOOOO

Hinata terus berjalan mencari Naruto dan sampailah dia di taman yang tidak jauh dengan tempat latihan. Disana dia menemukan Naruto yang bersama wanita cantil yang asik berbincang, beda sekali pada saat Naruto berbicara dengan wanita lain dia pasti hanya menjawab gumamnya "hn" atau "mm" saja.

Hatinya merasa sakit pada saat melihat mereka rasanya ingin Kabul saja "Siapa gadis itu kok terlihat akrab sekali dengan Naruto? Mereka seperti….." karena tidak sanggup melihatnya Hinata pergi dari tempatnya entah kemana asaltan pergi dari tempat itu.

**To Be Continued**

Syukurlah chapter 3 ini selesai juga. Tadi perasaan aku ada didepan komputer kok ada di kasurnya. Mungkin aku ketiduran kali pada saat menulis cerita yang lumanyan merepotkan ini.

Ya Allah SAW tolong agar banyak yang review itu sangat butuh sekali bagi cerita hambamu ini. Tolong kabulkanlah do'aku ini. Amin *membasuh muka*

Oke! Readers tolong dibaca ya ceritaku ini. Maaf kalau gak lucu masalahnya otak saya lagi normal jadi gak bisa bikin lolucon *bungkukin badan*. Saya syok banget masalahnya reviewnya sedikit cuman 2 dibanding di Bogor cuman 7. mungkin kalian pikir aku menjiplak karya orang tapi itu kesalahan terbesar karena Rizumi ma Mikaru itu sama awalnya sich pengen ganti pen name tapi tidak bisa jadi gagal ya sudah aku pake nama Mikaru aja *pundung di pojok*

Tolong di review please readers *puppy eyes no jutsu*

R

E

V

I

W

Sayonara minna.


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review

**Haruno Aoi : **makasih sudah mengingatkan saya tentang tulisan Allah SAW melainkan Allah SWT, maklum pada saat itu saya nantuk berat banget

**Ans Micky Namikaze : **Yeah sebenaranya saya hanya menambahkan chara Bleach n Yu gi oh, itu pun untuk tambahan karakter saja kok ato cuman iseng saja. Oh ya saya juga author baru juga loh Ans

**ZephyrAmfoter :** Maaf baru balas memang kalau di pikir-pikir ceritanya agak terburu-buru dan aku tidak main kucing-kucingan maaf ya tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan *bungkukin badan*

* * *

Terima kasih kalian sudah membacanya aku harap kalian baca cerita gejeku ini. Oh ya aku menambahkan karakter tambahan yang bikin kalian terkejut coba baca ya. Pastinya kalian tau siapa yang akan menjadi karakter tambahannya, kalau tidak tau tidak apa-apa tapi yang jelas kalian sudah mengenalinya. Baca dan Review terus ya readers.

Mau numpang ato tidak yang penting kalian baca dan menyukainya. Tidak suka tidak usah membaca.

Ingat ini bukanlah Femnaru melainkan Naruto boy, itu hanya ide saya aja mengutuk Naruto menjadi cewek, tapi tenang di sini Naruto banyaknya yang Boy dari pada Female.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

Disclaimer :Naruto Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, walaupun ngarapin sih. Tapi cerita Prince of Wonderland itu punya saya ingat itu Masashi-ojisan.

Hinata terus berlari tanpa arah, entah kenapa perasaannya kini sangat menyakitkan mungkin karena dia...tidak...dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa sama Naruto dia hanya merasa aneh kenapa Naruto bisa tersenyum lembut kepada orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenalin. Iya itu di karenakan selama ini Hinata tidak memperkenalkan Naruto dengan Sakura karena mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan mungkin ini memang merasa aneh buat sang gadis Hyuga ini. Itulah yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Hinata sendiri

Hinata POV

Aku terus berlari entah kemana tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau sekarang ini aku sedang berada ditaman yang dekat dengan Karate Dattebayo itulah nama tempatnya. Aku merasa bahwa ada yang mengalir di pipiku, ya mungkin aku sedang menangis. Tapi kenapa aku harus menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa Kami?

Karena kurasakan bahwa kakiku tidak sanggup untuk berlari aku putuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang cukup lumanyan unik tapi pas untuk dua orang. Aku duduk di tempat yang jarang orang lewati, tapi ini mungkin bisa terasa nyaman walaupun untuk sementara

"Kenapa kamu menangis Hinata"

Aku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar buatku. Aku pun mendongakan kepalaku dan ternyata

"Ki-kiba senpai kenapa kamu ada di sini? "

"Tentu saja aku sedang berjalan-jalan Hinata-chan"

Oh kami-sama apa aku tidak salah dengar. Kiba-senpai memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan tanyaku pada Kami-sama

"Hello apakah anda masih hidup? " tanya Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan ke depan mukaku

"E-eh ti-tidak kok" jawabku tak karuan

"Kau itu gadis aneh rupanya, tapi kalau kamu begitu, itu terlihat maniskok dimataku" ujar cowok bertato segitiga terbalik dengan senyum ramahnya

'Deg...deg...deg...deg' oh Kami-sama tolong hentikan detak jantungku yang tak karuan ini. Aku takut kalau jantungku lompat lari dan menari-nari tak karuan seperti keaaanku sekarang, tolong jangan bikin aku pingsan disini aku tidak mau merepotkan Kiba-senpai

"S-senpa-i sedang ngapa-pain" oh tidak kenapa aku jadi bicara gagap begini tidak boleh tidak boleh

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh untuk belanja sama ibuku"

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Tanpa terasa waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sore, baru pertama kali aku bisa ngobrol bebas tanpa gagap, ya walaupun pertamanya aku bicara gagap tapi lama kelamaan juga bisa sebuh bukan. Ternyata Kiba senpai itu orang yang sangat asik dan lucu tidak dan satu lagi yang paling penting, dia adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian tidak salah kalau aku menyukainya senpai.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu deh Hinata, sampai bertemu besok ya di sekolah" kata senpai tersenyum padaku "entar aku dimarahin ibuku kalau aku lama sekali belanjanya" lanjutnya

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, ya senyum selamat tinggal untuk orang yang ku sayangi yaitu Inuzuka Kiba

OOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

'Krek' Hinata membuka di sana dia melihat cowok blonde yang sedang menonton TV

'Aneh bukanya Naruto seharusnya sudah habis, tapi kenapa dia masih berwujud begitu'

"Eh! Duren kenapa lo masih berwujud cowok bukanya seharusnya berubah jadi cowok"

Naruto hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak lalu menceritakan semuanya

Flashback

"Sakura" panggil Naruto

"Oh Naruto. Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya gak ketemu semenjak aku berada di dunia manusia"

"Ya begitulah" ujar naruto datar

"Kau ini sampai kapan ngomong datar seperti ini terus. Aku jadi rindu Naruto yang selalu tersenyum lebar seperti cengiran kuda dan yang selalu hiperaktif"

"Entalah"

"Eh! Apa maksudnya? " Tanya Sakura polos

Tanpa di ketuhaui Sakura pangeran itu tersenyum tipis. 'Masih belum berubah sama seperti dulu' batin Naruto "Yasudalah aku pergi dulu, lagi pula aku sedang mencari seseorang"

"Hm" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk disertai senyumnya

'Cantik sekali'

Naruto dan Sakura jalan berdua untuk mencari seorang gadis, pada saat itu waktu Naruto menjadi cowok habis 'Kring' dan dia kembali ke wujud wanitanya. Tentu saja Sakura kaget matanya mebulat seperti bola pimpong

"Naruto jadi benar bahwa gadis blonde yang di jalan itu kamu? " Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget

"Iya begitulah, memang tuh nenek sihir yang suka menghukum anak nakal itu memang ada"

Sakura hanya ber-oh tak percaya "Kamu sih"

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Ya itu karena kamu membenci wanita dan kadang kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka, kau tau kaum wanita itu mudah sakit hati"

"Kurasa kau salah. Wanita itu menakutkan dan mahluk merepotkan tau"

"Kalau kamu benci dengan wanita kamu tidak bisa nikah Naruto"

Naruto hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya saja 'Sebab yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku kamu Sakura'

"Kamu tau sendiri kalau kamu ingin menjadi raja harus mempunyai seorang pasangan hidup, kalau begitu terus entar kedudukan raja jatuh ke tangan Kyuubi nii-san tau. Sih nii-san devil itu"

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura, iya bisa di ibaratkan kalau omongan Sakura itu bagaikan angina yang berlalu. Ia terus berjalan dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas lalu kepalanya menyender di kedua tangan sambil menatap langit. Tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa Sakura sudah berada di belakangnya

Entah kenapa Sakura tersandung batu dan mukanya mengenai Naruto 'Deg' suara jantung Naruto ber detak dan 'Kring' Naruto kembali ke wujud aslinya lagi. Dia merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras bagaikan jantungnya itu ingin keluar dan menari-nari atau meloncat-loncat.

End Flashback

"Dan begitulah ceritanya Hinata. Aku pun tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi cowok lagi gara-gara di cium oleh Sakura punggungku ini, sama denganmu pada saat di sekolah" kata Naruto yang mengakhiri ceritanya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya ber-oh mengerti

"Jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot lagi harus mengikutimu"

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke pintu keluar yang suadh ditutup oleh Hinata "kau mau kemana? La-"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar sajar" potong Naruto dan menghilang di ambang pintu

OOOOOOOOO

"Woy nenek sialan keluar kau sekarang"

"Hehehehe...ternyata mata anda tajam juga ya pangeran"

"Tidak usah basa-basi lagi aku benci itu. Sekarang kamu hanya menjelaskan sedetail mungkin kenapa aku bisa jadi laki-laki lagi"

"Apa kamu di cium oleh Haruno Sakura jantungmu berdetak pangeran"

"..."

"Jadi begitu ya, jantungmu berdetak. Itu berarti kamu menyukai Haruno teman kecilmu itu" kata nenek sihir itu yang memakai baju terusan sampai di atas lutut 5 cm yang terlihat seperti baju seksi berwarna merah tapi sebenarnya itu terlihat sangat menjijikan buat Naruto

"Eh nenek tonggos lo kenapa berpenampilan kaya gitu menjijikan tau" bentak Naruto

"Biarin aja kan aku ini terlihat muda kan dan juga cantik seperti Inul gitu" ucap nenek tonggos sambil goyang ngebornya itu dengan genit *author sampe muntah mengetik bagian ini*

Naruto yang melihatnya merasa jijik banget ingin rasanya ia pergi tapi ia harus lebih tau dulu kenapa di cium Sakura dia bisa berubah ke wujud semula 'Apanya yang terlihat muda tubuh kurus dan muka agak keriput itu dibagaimana di bilang cantik, kalau dibanding dengan katak mungkin nenek tonggos ini cantik, tapi ini Inul ya lebih cantikan Inullah dari padamu gigi tonggos'

"Woy pangeran kenapa lu lihat gw seperti in,i naksir ya lo sama gw" ucap gigi tonggos ini pede ato lebih tepatnya membentak. padahal dia tahu kalau yang di depannya itu seorang pangeran Beautiful Dream Wonderland

Naruto langsung mencari selokan dan ia langsung muntah ke selokan, karena mendengar ucapan nenek tonggos 'Yeah. Siapa juga yang suka ama lo gigi tonggos'

"Sebenarnya pangeran kamu tidak hanya bisa berubah jadi cowok di cium ma Hyuga aja tapi ama orang yang kamu suka, tapi itu ka..." jam nenek tonggos itu berbunyi "Oh tidak aku harus pergi kencan ma pacarku dulu sampai jumpa pangeran" suara angin bertiup disitulah nenek itu menghilang entah kemana

'Dasar nenek yang aneh, padahal umurnya sudah 1000 tahun tapi tetap saja genit capek deh'

OOOOOOOOO

3 Minggu sudah berlalu Naruto sekarang tidak dekat lagi dengan Hinata karena sekarang dia selalu berada di samping Sakura kecuali kalau lagi belajar (itu di karenakan Naruto n Hnata duduk bareng) ato pas di rumah saja

"Oh ya Naruto sudah tau belum klub dance"

"Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah grup dance terkenal di KSHS 10"

"Hn"

"Kalau gak salah grup itu terdiri dari 2 yaitu Super Junior dan SHINEE"

"Hn"

"Ugh! Selalu saja jawabannya begitu ini sama saja aku berbicara dengan Uchiha" kesal Sakura yang mengembungkan pipnya tapi dimata Naruto itu sangatlah manis

"Hehehehe iya iya maaf deh maaf kalau tidak akan di ulangin lagi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sakura yang melirik Naruto ter senyum ikut senyum aja "Nee, Naruto aku ke perpus dulu kamu duluan aja ke kelas"

"Ya sudah hati-hati ya Sakura"

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa tau kalau ada sepasang mata onyxyang sedang mengintainya. 'Gadis yang menarik aku akan segera mendapatkanmu' ucap pangeran ayam

Naruto POV

Entah kenapa ada yang mengawasiku aku harus berhati-hati, aku terus berjalan di koridor menuju kekelasku tapi ternyata aku menemukan teman lamaku lagi yang berada di Wonderland ya Sabaku no Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba rasanya kangen sekali sudah 6 bulan mereka berada di dunia manusia hanya aku saja yang masih berada di Wonderland

Itu di karenakan aku belum di ajari oleh ayahku Namikaze Minato membuka pintu gerbang ke dunia manusia, dikarenakan aku belum mencapai umur 17 tahun tapi mereka sudah. Tapi aku harus berterimakasih sama gigi tonggos karena sudah mgngutukku menjadi wanita, ya walaupun aku kurang suka dengan cara ini, biarin yang terjadi biarlah berlalu asalkan aku bisa bertemu degan mereka

Normal POV

"Gaara-nii Kiba-nii" panggil Naruto kepada ke dua anak muda

"Kamu siapa datang-fatang memanggil nama kami" ucap datar cowok berambut merah

"Iya gadis manis kenapa kamu datang kesini? Apa kamu ingin minta tanda tangan ya" kata kiba sambil mengelus kepala pirang Ayumi (Naruto)

"Ugh! Gitu ya kalian tidak mengenali aliran sihir dari teman kalian sendiri" ucap Ayumi ketus

'Sihir apa maksud cewek ini' batin Kiba n Gaara bersamaan

'Tunggu dulu aliran sihir ini sepertinya aku mengenalinya apa jangan-jangan cewek ini Naruto' pikir Gaara lalu melirik ke Kiba sebagai tanda isyaratnya. Orang yang diliriknya hanya mengangguk saja

"Apa kamu ini pangeran Naruto" kata Gaara datar tapi pelan

"Yap betul sekali akhirnya kalian mengenaliku. Bagaimana kabar kalian selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan innocent

"Baik kalau kamu Na-"

"Panggil Aku Yumi. Uzunami Ayumi itu adalah nama samaranku selama aku menjadi cewek" potong Ayumi pelan

"Tapi Yumi-chan kamu manis juga ya" ucap kiba 'dengan wujud wanitamu'

Seakan-akan aja Naruto paham apa kata-kata terusan dari Kiba langsung death glarenya

"Woy woy kamu ini sensi banget da Yumi-chan" ucap Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibas kedua tangannya

"Nee, Gaara nii-san kamu tidak berubah juga ya masih seperti dulu dan Kiba nii-san juga. Mana Akamaru Kiba nii"

"Ada di rumah Yumi-chan. Entar kapan-kapan aku bawakan akamaru yah"

"Hm"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengawasi mereka dengan hawa nafsu membunuh seakan-akan aja ingin sekali membunuh tuh kakak kelasnya sendiri 'Sebenarnya apa hubungannya Gaara senpai dan Kiba senpai dengan Ayumi ya' gumam si ayam Sasuke

OOOOOOOOO

"KYAAA SHIWON GANTENG BANGET PADA SAAT DANCE. SUPER JUNIOR HEBAT" teriak histeris siwa-siswi KSHS 10

"Apa-apaiin sich mereka berisik banget?" keluh Ayumi sambil menutup telinganya

"YUMI-CHAN, HINA-CHAN AYO KITA LIHAT SUPER JUNIOR" teriak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ayumi n Hinata

"Eh, tunggu dulu" ujar Ayumi n Hinata bersamaan

Mereka pun terus berdesak-desakkan dengan murid KSHS 10 sampai akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan dan melihat tarian Super Junior

[All]  
Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol  
hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you down to you nae gaseumi neo  
neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

[EunHyuk/ShinDong]  
Bolgga malgga bolgga malgga bolgga malgga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche bonchemanche bonchemanche dolaseo bwado  
Bogobwado bogobwado bogobwado na bakke eobda  
Bonamana bonamana bonamana na bakke eobda

Dengan gerakan terakhir mereka akhiri nyanyiannya. Yaa mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu Bonamana. 'Keren juga ya'

"Keereen sekali ya mereka HinaYumi" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata dan Ayumi

"I-iya" jawab Hinata gugup Ayumi hanya menatap mereka saja lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke SakuHina

OOOOOOOOO

Di tempat latihan Super Junior

"Sungmin kau terlalu cepat sekali gerakannya aku jadi susah tau mengikutimu" (Hankyung)

"Hn" (Sungmin)

"Dasar cowok aneh" ucap Hankyung dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Sungmin hanya melieik dengan ekor matanya saja

"Sudah-sudah kalian ni jangan berantem aja" (Kibum)

"Oke kalian hari ini latihan kalian bagus kita akan melakukan seperti tadi pada saat perlombaan dance nanti apa kalian siap" ucap Izumo sebagai pelatih Super Junior

"Tentu saja pelatih" ucap Yesung bersemangat "yakan teman-teman"

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk saja "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, aku laper nih, habis itu kita main yuks" ucap Yesung

Semuanya pada sweatdrop

**To be continued**

* * *

**Yooo** akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini. hehehe bagaimana bagus gak maaf kalau terakhir itu bagian Super Junior soalnya ide saya kepentok sampe disitu aja

Dialog geje

Sakura : "Horeeeee. Bisa ketemu dengan Super Juniorku"

Ino : "Hey author seden gw kok gak di munculin sich, padahal ada Super Juniorku tercinta"

Rizumi : *Sweatdrop*

Naruto : "Nah begini anak baik di bagian ini gw jadi laki-laki walaupun banyaknya female" *ngelus-ngelus kepala Rizumi*

Rizumi : "Hey Naru-kun disini gw gak bikin Femnaru melainkan Naruto boy. Lagi pula kalau femnaru cerita ini mala jadi homo"

Sasuke : "Woy baka kenapa disini aku cuman menjadi orang mengendap-ngendap sich. Di tambah lagi 'si ayam Sasuke' emang gw ayam pa?"

Rizumi : "Woy Sasuke ayam lo ngaca dikit donk model rambutmu itu mirip pantat ayam+bebek lagi pula dulu aku pernah di patok oleh ayam+bebek" *di bantai oleh Sakura n Ino*

Sasuke : "Dasar, tapi lain kali munculin gw di chapter 5 ya. kalo bisa sama Dobe-chan ya" *lirik ke Naruto*

RizuNaru : *Sweatdrop*

All : "Review please readers"

* * *

R

e

v

i

e

w


	5. Chapter 5

Rizumi : " Kita bertemu lagi dengan saya selaku menjadi author di Prince of Wonderland ini"

Naruto : " Aku kira lo bakal hiatus lama tapi ternyata cuman beberapa hari menyebalkan"

Rizumi : " ya gomen soalnya ada laptop punya tetehku yang paling cantik, geulis dan katanya saya boleh minjem tu laptonya *peluk-peluk teteh Zia*

Naruto : " Dasar seharusnya Zi jangan kasih pinjem laptopmu ke author sedwen ini"

Rizumi : "Wueeee Naru-kun jahat teteh Zia" *nangis-nangis di pelukan teh Zia*

Zia : " Naru lo apain ade gw hah" *memberi death glare andalanya*

Naruto : *lari secepat kilat*

Zia : "Woy tunggu" *teteh zia ngejar Naruto*

Rizumi : "Ok! Semuanya aku akan memperkenalkan temanku atau bisa di sebut editor atau bisa di sebut teman yang membantu cerita ini atau bisa di bilang orang yang menyarankan SJ (Super Junior) ke fanfic ini. Bernama Lee Jinki

Lee : "Akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke fanfic ini. Ini baru namanya masa muda" *memperlihaatkan sinar giginya yang bikin mata sakit"

Rizumi : "Bukan Lee elo baka tapi Lee Jinki bukan Rocklee sana *nendang-nendang pantat Lee* dasar tu anak kayak kurang bahagia di masa kecilnya dah. Woy Jinki cepat keluar dah, kenapa tadi yang keluar tu alis tebal sich"

Jinki : "Maaf tadi aku habis ke kamar kecil. Eh tau-taunya tu sich Rocklee muncul-muncul pada saat aku ke kamar kecil"

Rizumi : *Hnaya ber-oh saja* "Arigato sudah menyarankanku masuk SJ ke fanficku jadi banyak yang review. Tapi ingat terus review terus baca OK para pembaca"

Jinki : " Sepertinya di fic ini semuanya pada salah paham dah, lho tu bukanya munculin mereka semua dengan lemngkap begitu"

Rizumi : "Ya maaf habis entar jari-jari saya pada gempor dah kalau nulis SJ semuanya"

Zia : "Woy kalian sampe kapan ngobrol terus kalau begini kapan fic ini di mulai"

Rizumi : "Teteh mana Naru"

Zia : "tuh dia" *nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang sudah babak belur*

JinRizu : *sweatdrop* 'Seram banget ka Zia'

Rizumi : "Ok readers! Biar lebih jelas saya akan menampilkan SJ di chapter 5 ini. Selamat menikmati hidangan dari Rizu. SAYONARA"

* * *

Mau numpang ato tidak yang penting kalian baca dan menyukainya. Tidak suka tidak usah membaca.

Ingat ini bukanlah Femnaru melainkan Naruto boy, itu hanya ide saya aja mengutuk Naruto menjadi cewek.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Masasih Kishi naik motor bebek *ditendang ma Kishimoto-ojisan*

Rated : T aja dah buat pemulaan

Pairing kaga tentu soalnya:

Naruto suka sama Sakura suka sama Gaara suka sama Hinata suka sama Kiba suka sama Hotaru suka sama Sasuke suka sama Ayumi

Soalnya semuanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan

* * *

'Bletak' Yesung di jitak sama Shindong dan Heechul

"Aduh sakit tau" keluh Yesung sambil memegang benjolan kembar di kepalanya

"Lho itu bukan anak kecil lagi TABO YESUNG" bentak Heechul dengan meninggikan kata 'TABO YESUNG' di sertai dengan anggukan dari Shindong "Yesung lo itu anak aneh ya" gumam Shindong, tapi terdengar oleh yang lainnya dengan jelas

"Heh. Memang anak aneh itu apa ya?" tanya Yesung dengan bloonnya yang nauzubillah *di tabok sama penggemar Yesung*

Yang lain hanya cengok sampe mulut mereka menganga di sertai dengan sweatdrop temaksud pelatih mereka sendiri plus dengan Heechul dan Shindong 'Tabo Yesung' batin Heechul+Shindong. Tiba-tiba saja ada lalat sama nyamuk masuk ke mulut Hanghyung dan Izumo sukses membuat mereka ter batuk-batuk.

Setelah mereka cengok ditambah sweatdrop mereka melakukan urusan mereka masing-masing ysng menurut mereka penting terutama latihan persiapan lomba mereka lakukan di akhir musim panas ini.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian masing-masing?" tanya Eunhyak

"Sudah" jawab mereka serempak

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya saja pelatih" kata Kangin

Izumo hnaya mengangguk saja. "Kalau begitu kalian ganti baju sih sana agar baju sekolahan kalian tidak bau" kata Izumo.

Begini readers sebenarnya itu SJ belum ganti baju dari chapter 4 sampai sekarang, jadi pada saat chapter 4 mereka langsung menari aja gituloh. Sekarang kita lanjut ke ceritanya lagi

"Ok" jawab mereka serempak lagi

5 menit kemudian setelah mereka ganti baju dengan baju latihan mereka yang serba hita bagaikan ke kuburan itu ralat-ralat maksudku mereka memakai baju yang ada di video klip

"Ayo kita mulai latihanya sekarang untuk perlobaan dance nanti teman-teman" ujar Donghae

"Kita banggakan sekolah KSHS 10 ini" ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat

"Ok" jawab mereka bersamaan

OOOOOOOO

Di Rumah Hinata

Hinata sedang berjalan menuju dapur, akan tetapi pada saat membuka kulkas ternyata bahan makanannya tinggal air putih sama cabe aja. *mang air putih bahan makanan ya* "WOY KUCING LO BELANJA SIH SANA. ENTAR AKU CATAT DAFTAR BELANJAANNYA DULU" teriak Hinata pake toa

Ayumi (Naruto) lagi asik nonton televise acara SPAIDERMAN 3, tapi dengan sengaja mebesarkan volume televise sampai 50. "Woy, kucing telingamu dari kaleng pa! berisik banget tau! Sampe kedengaran keluar ape kate tetangga nanti" bentak Hinata sambil mengambil remote TV dari tangan Ayumi dan mengecilkan ke volume yang normal

"Apaan sich main ngambil aja, lagian lu manggil pake toa jadi gw besarin aja vol TV-Nya"

'BLETAK' Ayumi dapat bonus pukulan dari Hinata dengan spatulanya itu. Untung aja tu spatula belum jadi panas atau kena minyak panas. Apa jadinya kepala Ayumi kalau kena spatula panas?

"Cepat belanja atau lu kaga dapet makan malam# kata Hinata sambil memberikan death glarenya kearah Ayumi. Sukses membuat bulu kuduk Ayumi merinding ngeri

"Ba-baik" kata Ayumi sambil berdiri dari sofa lalu mengambil daftar belanjaan dari tangan Hinata dan mengambil langkah seribu ke pintu keluar. "Aku pergi dulu" lanjut Ayumi sambil lari secepat mungkin dan menghilang di ambang pintu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja melihat pintu keluar yang sudah terbuka "kucing pintar" gumamnya

OOOOOOOO

Ayumi POV

Ah, menyebalkan banget tu poni rata aku kira dia tidak akan memberikan death glarenya karena dia gadis lugu dan pemalu, tapi aku salah mendokusei. Aku melihat daftar belanjaan yang di berikan poni rata kepadaku. Aku melihat satu-persatu apa isi dari daftar belanjaannya

Ikan, sayur, tempe, tahu sutra, pare, jengkol, wortel, bumbu dapur, buncis dan sebagainya. Tunggu dulu jengkol untuk apa? Aku-kan tidak suka jengkol apa jangan-jangan poni rata suka makan jengkol? Oh Kami aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa poni rata suka sama makanan yang bernama jengkol.

Hehehehe lumayan juga untuk bahan ejekan aku, entar kalau sudah masuk sekolah aku akan kasih tau ke Kiba-niisan untuk memuatkan di koran sekolah bahwa Hyuga Hinata menyukai makanan yang super duper bau bernama jengkol. Itu adalah rahasia dari sang gadis Hyuga.

Terima kasih Kami-sama kau telah kasih tau bahwa sih poni rata itu doyan sekali dengan jengkol. Ada gunanya juga aku numpang di rumahnya. Akan aku selidiki rahasiamu dan aku kasih tau semua rahasiamu Hyuga. bwahahahahahahahahahahaha

OOOOOOOO

Ok! Kita sudah ngeliat keadaan SJ dan NH sekarang kita lihat keadaan pangeran ayam Sasuke yang di kagumi oleh para kaum Hawa di KSHS 10 *di pukul sama fans Sasuke*

"OKA-SAN, OTOU-SAN LIHAT KUNCI MOBILKU GAK" teriak si ayam Sasuke pake toa

"Sasuke out-san kan sudah bilang kalau panggil orang tuamu itu tidak usah teriak-teriak kayak gitu, dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang anak dari Uchiha crop perusahaan terkaya dan orang yang sangat menjaga imejnya itu sasuke" nasihat Fugaku dengan datar

"Sudahlah Fugaku-san" kata Mikoto sambil menenangkan suami tercintanya "Oh iya Sasuke, kunci mobilmu itu di pinjam oleh Itachi untuk jalan-jalan. Apa dia belum minta izin ke kamu"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar. 'Dasar baka aniki entar aku bunuh lo karena sudah minjem mobil kesayanganku taanpa izin dariku' batin sasuke disertai dengan aura hitam membunuh di sekeliling tubuhnya

Fugaku dan Mikoto sampai merinding sweatdrop, tapi Fugaku tidak terlihat seperti orang merinding sweat drop karena dia harus menjaga imej Uchiha jadi terlihat tenang tetapi tidak. 'Dasar masih kecil' batin Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan

Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Okasan, otousan" kata Sasuke datar menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang diambang pintu entah kemana *ih kayak hantu aja*

OOOOOOOO

"ikan sudah, sayur sudah" gumam Ayumi sambil mencontreng daftar belanjaannya "Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Apa ya?" lalu Ayumi melihat daftar belanjaannya dengan teliti "ya ini dia. Sekarang aku hanya pergi ke tempat yang belum aku contreng ini-kan"

'Bruk' Ayumi menabrak seseorang sukses membuat Ayumi mengaduh kesakitan dan belanjaannya hampir berantakan.

"Kalau jalan pake mata" kata seorang cowok datar

"Maaf, maafin saya tadi saya hanya mengecek daftar belanjaannya saja jadi tidak melihat jalanan" kata Ayumi sambil merapihbelanjaanya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu berdiri tegak dan menghadap ke pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

'Ayumi. Dia lumayan cantik dan manis juga ya kalau di lihat dari dekat' batin Sasuke

Ayumi melihat pemuda itu dengan bingung karena si Sasuke melihat dia terus 'Kenapa dengan orang ini ya'

"Maaf tuan apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Ayumi polos

"Iya aneh. Karena kamu itu bodoh DOBE"

"Apa katamu TEME PANTAT AYAM"

"Cih, baka dobe berani juga kamu mengataiku dengan sebutan tidak etis begitu"

"Yeah, memang model rambutmu itu mirip pantat ayam. Aku bingung kamu itu pake dukun apa sampai kamu jadicowok populer padahal dingin begitu kayak es batu. Aku jadi kedinginan ni. Berr" kata ayumi panjang lebar sambil memeluk tubhnya layaknya orang kedinginan

"Ck, dasar dobe orang panas gini di bilang dingin"

"JANGAN PANGGIL DOBE, AKU ITU PUNYA NAMA TEME" teriak Ayumi pake toa yang melebihi suara speker sampai kaca rumah retak

"Memang namamu siapa? Yang aku tau kau itu punya nama D-o-b-e. Dobe"

"Jangan seenaknya ganti nama orang pangeran ayam"

'Kurang ajar banget tu gadis yang satu ini, sudah cerewet, berisik, dan seenaknya saja panggil aku pangeran ayam mang aku ayam apa' *loh kok kayak di percakapan di chapter 4 ya. Yang bersama auhor itu loh* 'tapi menarik juga ada yang mengataiku seperti ini jadi ingin...'

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Ayumi sudah pergi duluan tanpa jejak. Salah sendiri kenapa tu anak malah bengong tak karuan pake senyum-senyum GJ lagi, jadi orang-orang pada ngeliat. Ada yang berusaha menahan ketawa, ada yang geleng-geleng kepala dan ada kakek-kakek bilang begini "dasar anak muda jaman sekarang suka bengong di jalanan ya" Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung kembali ke tampang datar and coolnya lagi malu menghancurkan martabat Uchiha.

'Ah tidak aku akan memberikan kejutan ke kamu nanti di sekolah. Sampai bertemu lagi Dobe-chanku' gumam Sasuke pelan sambil berjalan menuju rumah Shikamaru.

OOOOOOOO

'mayebalakan banget tu pangeran ayam teme, tapi dia aneh juga dikit-dikit bengong' gerutu Ayumi

Ayumi terus berjalan mencari pasaryang menjual bumbu dapur dan buncis tapi dia malah tersasar. Disana Ayumi melihat orang berambut coklat jabrik memiliki tato segitiga tebalik bermain bersama anjing yang besar seperti sapi (?) *besar amet dah*

"Ah, Kiba-niisan" panggil ayumi sambil belari ke arah Kiba

"Oh, Yumi-chan. Kenapa kesini"

"hhehehe, sebenarnya nii-san"

Ayumi menceritakan semuanya dari sabang sampai marauke, dari 1 sampai angka 1000, dari a sampai z selengkap-lengkapnya sampe ketemu dengan pangeran ayam sasuke.

"Begitu cerita nii-san"

"Jadi singkatnya Yumi-chan kesasar begitu"

"Iya" jawab Ayumi sambil mengelus Akamaru

"Kalau begitu aku anterin kamu ke pasar biar kamu gak tersesat"

"Yeay Nii-san baik sekali"

OOOOOOOO

Ayumi terus berjalan ke taman untuk menenangkan pikiranya yang sekarang sedang kacau, dia habis berantem sama Hinata gara-gara ayumi mengejek Hinata suka makan jengkol ternyata jengkol itu untuk tetangga sebelah yang sekarang sedang hamil ngidam makan jengkol rebus -?-

Ia sedang duduk di kursi taman yang lumayan nyaman sebab dekat dengan pohon, dia menatap langit-langit dan berharap sesuatu entah apa itu hanya sang Kami-sama yang tau dan juga saya selaku menjadi auhor

Setelah nyaman duduk-duduk Ayumi berjalan meihat langit-langit dengan tangan melipat keatas dan kepanya menyenderkannya di telapak tangan. 'Itu bukanya grup dance di sekolah yang terkenal bukan, kalau gak salah mereka itu dari Korea tapi yang selatan atau utara ya dan gak salah grup itu bernama Super Junior' pikir Ayumi dan menghintung jumlah mereka 'banyak banget anggotanya ada 13 orang'.

Jika anda masih bingung kenapa Ayumi bisa melihat mereka? Itu di karenakan Ayumi berada dekat beberapa kilometer aja *author males hitung yang begonoan*

Ayumi POV

Mereka keren juga kalau lagi dance gerakan mereka juga cukup sulit, tapi entah kenapa rasanya badanku ingin sekali mengikuti mereka. Ok! Kalau sudah ada niat tidak bisa di larang lagi kan.

'Ke kanan lalu mundur lalu ke kiri lalu lompat' gumamku mengikuti gaya mereka, tenyata tidak terlalu sulit juga

Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga  
Anata wo miushinau higakitemo  
Kono me ni yakitsuite kureteiru  
Komorebino hibito anata wa  
Tsureteikanaide

Nijimu shiro ga yureru  
Kotoba mo wasuresou  
Namida wa nagarete doko e yuku no  
Watashi no namae wo yonde  
Kudakeru kurai daite  
Koreijou ushinau no ha kowai

Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah terhayut dalam lagu yang mereka setel di speker gede, aku menyanyikan lagu yang mereka setel sungguh aku menikmatinya. Aku ingin sekali mengubah gerakan di bagian lagu ini

Anata wa dokode watashi no koto utatteiruno  
Mimi o sumashitemo hibiku no wa fuanteina kodou  
Hooni nokotteta hazu no netsu ga omoidasenai  
Mourou no hazamade mita no wa kanshoku no ima

Yaa inilah gerakan dance ala Naruto Namikaze, tidak terlalu buruk juga dance ternyata menyenangkan.

Senbano totemo chiisana Anata no negai ni yorisotte  
Egao mo kaesezu ni tada Toiki wo kazoeteita kioku no saigo ni?  
Anata no koe ga kikoete Subete wo nakushita asa  
'Hitotsu ni narenu futari'

Aku-pun mengakhiri gerakan terakhirku pada saat yang bersamaan, yaa pada saat lagunya sudah habis di setel mungkin itu adalah lagu yang terakhir masalahnya tidak ada suaranya lagi, apa sengaja cuman lagu itu saja untuk latihan mereka. Cukup mebuatku berkeringat karena mendengarkan lagu ini di tambah lagi menari dance. Enatah yang aku gerakan itu dance atau bukan

Normal POV

'anak gadis itu lumanyan juga untuk di masukan ke grup ini, walaupun dia hanya seorang gadi' pikir Izumo

"Oke! Anak-anak latihan ini kita sudahi dulu" kata Izumo sambil menepuk tanganya tanda latihan di sudahi untuk sementara.

Sekilas pemberitahuan, Rizu akan mengasih tau kalian lirik yang di nyanyikan Ayumi itu adalah Chizuru by Gazette lagu yang Rizu paling suka dan kadang Rizu suka mendengarkannya berulang kali. Ok! kita akan melanjutkannya lagi

Izumo-pun menghampiri Ayumi yang telah duduk dekat dengan lapangan latihan SJ. Muka Ayumi bagaikan seperti kepiting rebus dia tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia dilihat oleh orang-orang, tentu saja setelah selesai dance Ayumi di sambut dengan tepukan dari para penonton yang menontonya.

"Tadi gerakan cukup bagus apa kamu pernah dance sebelumnya" tanya Izumo

"Anda siapa?" tanya Ayumi lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Izumo

"Saya pelatih di grup ini, nama saya Izumo"

"Nama saya Ayumi dari kelas 11B-3"

"Jadi kamu anak baru ya. Kalau begitu saya akan menjelaskan tentang dance di sekolah KSHS 10"

Sementara Izumo lagi menjelaskan di sana dan lagi menunjukan atu-atu dari SJ

"woy Yesung lo sedang ngapain sih. Bengong melulu entar ke surupan lo" (Hanghyung)

"Tidak hanya saja aku sedang memperhatikan pelatih sedang sama seorang gadis" (Yesung)

"Gadis itu terlihat manis juga ya" (Donghae)

"Ya ampun Donghae lo itu penyakitnya kabuh lagi dah" (Ryewook)

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang gadis pirang di kuncir 2, bisa di katakan gadis itu sebenarnya siapa? Dan mereka jarang sekali melihat gadis itu dimanapun? So, memang si Ayumi itu anak baru jadi wajar kalau mereka berdebat

"Dia juga dancenya cukup bagus" ktan Shiwon muncul tiba-tiba

* * *

**Jinki :"Kyaa ada Yesung" *peluk-peluk Yesung* "dan juga ada SJ juga" *peluk-peluk SJ satu-persatu***

**Rizumi :"Woy Jinki-chan jangan main peluk-peluk orang seenaknya pada saat lagi fic ini di mulai**

**Jinki :"Maaf habis saya senang banget sih**

**Yesung :"Jadi kapan ni fic di mulai hah?"**

**Ayumi :"Jangan di mulai langsung the end aja Rizu"**

**Rizumi :"Kaga mau pokoknya Rizu mau nulis fic ini sekalang"**

**Ayumi :"Ya sudahlah dari pada tu aanak nangis" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Rizumi***

**Rizumi :"Apa maksudmu Yumi-dobe. Sini kau" *death glare***

**Ayumi :"KYAAAAAAA" *lari secepat kilat***

**Rizumi : "Woy tunggu dobe"**

**Jinki :"Ok! Kita lanjutkan ceritanya lagi selamat membaca"**

* * *

"Ok! Kalian saya akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada anggota baru kita" kata Izumo sambil memegang bahu mungil milik Ayumi "Ayumi silahkan anda memperkenalkan diri anda"

"Nama saya Uzunami Ayumi anak baru di sekolah ini beberapa hari yang lalu, mulai sekarang saya akan masuk ke grup ini" kata Ayumi sopan sambil tersenyum manis kepada grup SJ "Mohon bantuannya" lanjutnya sambil membukukan badan lalu berdiri tegak lagi

"Bagaimana apa kalian setuju kalau Ayumi masuk ke grup ini sebagai wanita satu-satunya di grup ini?" tanya Izumo

"Kami setuju pelatih, kalau dia pandai dance kami akan mengajarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh" jawab Shindong untuk perwakilan dari teman-temannya

"Kita akan melatihmu dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau kamu ingin masuk grup ini" kata Eunhyuk

"Bagimana Ayumi?" tanya Izumo kepada Ayumi

Ayumi hanya mengangguk saja dia tidak apa kalau di latih agak sedit keras oleh para SJ "Arigato gozaimasu minna-san, kalau kalian mau melatihku karena aku juga tidak terlalu paham tentang dance tapi setelah sensei menjelaskan tentang dance saya akan terus berlatih bukan untuk kemenagan melainkan untuk kesenangan bukan begitu teman-teman"

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti" kata Kangin

**To be continued **

Bagaimanakah setelah Ayumi (Naruto) masuk grup SJ untuk mengikuti pertandingan nanti tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya?

Balasan review, maaf kalau aku tidak balas melalui **Send Massage** melainkan melalu cerita ini. Masalhnya gak sempat ato bisa dibilang saya tidak diperbolehkan kemarin untuk memengang laptop sama Teh Zia

Aojiru no Sekai : Terima kasih senpai sudah banyak review di tiap chapter ini. Aku benar-benar banyak terimakasih kepada senpai *nangis terharu ala Lee* terus review ya senpai. Aku juga suka baca fic senpai malah aku menyukai fic naruhina-Nya

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan : Jun nee-san sebenarnya nenek sihir itu bukan Tsunade melainkan chara tambahan buat fic ini. Masalah adegan ciuman naruhina pas di endingnya masalah saya belum terpikirkan di situ kalau langsung adegan itu fic ini langsung tamat. Jadi singkatnya saya mebuat adegan ciumannya di bagian akhir chapter

OraRi HinaRa : Orari jangan panggil saya senpai donk kan saya baru jadi auhor lagi pula story punyaku cuman 2 aja, tapi itu seterah kamu aja saya tidak akan memaksa kok

ZephyrAmfoter : Gomen zephyr sebenarnya saya belum menceritakan kenapa Hinata menyukai Kiba? Belum terpikirkan oleh saya *plak* tapi tenag aja di setiap chapter berikutnya ada penjelasannya tapi saya tidak tau di chapter berapa? *lo kan author kok kaga tau masalah begitu* tapi tenang aja ni fic naruhina kok soalnya Kiba juga tidak menyukai Hinata hehehhe

Rizumi si anak pemalu : hhehehehe kok namanya mirip dengan naama Rizu sich. Udah kaga penting itu. Ok kemunculan SHINEE mungkin antara chapter 7 atau 8 nan lah mungkin

sapphire blue andreya : sebenarnya Donghae itu ada tapi saya belum meceritakan dia sedang ngapain sekarang di chapter ini Donghae ada kan. Naru balik ke Wonderland itu belum di pikirkan endingnya itu masih rahasia jadi belum Rizu kasih tau dulu entar dech tau sendiri. Tenang naru akan sama Hina tapi entah di chapter berapa? Rahasia

Oke sekian dari saya selaku sebagi auhor di sini Rizu akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang review tanpa login dan login ingat cerita ini terbuka untuk siapa saja? Saya juga butuh kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua para pembaca. Mungkin setelah ini Rizu akan Hiatus lagi kalau teteh kembali ke Bogor maklum Rizu cuman minjem modem+laptopnya

Hanya satu dari Rizu "tolong di review ya sebanyak-banyak mungkin hehehhe tapi yang Rizu paling penting kritik+saran dari kalian semua"

Ok Assalamualaikum semuanya Rizu pamit dulu ya. Tunggu Rizu di chapter berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo semuanya kita bertemu lagi dengan saya Tanigawa Rizumi autor alay dari fic yang berjudul Prince of Wonderland

Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan minta maaf kepada para readers karena saya hiatus lama sekali *bungkukin badan berulang-ulang* itu di karenakan saya belum boleh update cerita setiap minggu oleh mama aye katanya "Jangan nulis cerita melulu mending belajar daper ilmu yang beguna. Pokoknya mulai hari ini juga jangan nulis cerita dulu atau entar mama kaga di kasih uang jajan setiap hari" begitu katanya. "Yaa udah kalau begitu ade minta izin nulis status semi hiatus dulu" jawabku lesu. Jadi begitulah ceritanya memang salah saya pada saat nulis cerita lupa belajar jadi dilarang sama mama saya readers, jadi selama 2 minggu 2 kali itu-pun malam Sabtu & Mingggu kadang tidak mengetik cerita sama sekali. Tolong dimaklumi ya readers

Dan kedua saya tidak berani ke warnet karena saya anak yang paling-paling pemalu, padahal-kan gampang kalau mau mengetik cerita tinggal ke warnet. Seperti yang saya bilang saya itu anak yang pemalu jadi kalau mau mengetik cerita tidak mau di ganggu malah ide saya yang lagi encer terbang entah kemana.

Di belakang panggung sebelum tampil (Dialog GJ)

Ayumi : "Aduh-aduh aku harus lanjutin lagi ngikutin cerita GJ lagi"

Rizumi : "Tak apa bukan? Lagi pula apa loe kaga kasian sama permintaan para readers agar saya harus lanjutin cerita ini kan Rizu anak baik (tobi mode: on)

Ayumi : "Apa-apaan sih Hapsarong"

Rizumi : "Lo dapet dari nama jelek itu"

Ayumi : "Yaa, dapat dari teman FBmu lah, yang grup yang berjudul Dracula"

Rizumi : *amarah yang mencapai 100%* "DASAR DOBE. SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN IKUTIN MEREKA YANG MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN SEBUTAN HAPSARONG KAU TAU BABE MA EMAK AYE UDAH SUSAH-SUSAH CARI NAMA BAGUS MALAH MEREKA MENGATAI SEPERTI INI"

Ayumi : "KYAAAAAAAAAA AAMMPPUUUUUUNN" *lari secepat cahaya*

Rizumi : "Woy tunggu Ayumi-dobe" *ngejar-ngejar Ayumi (Naruto)*

Sasuke : "Hey Rizumi kenapa disini di chapter 5 aku kayak orang bego begini?" *memberikan death glare*

Rizumi : *masih mengejar Ayumi*

Sasuke : *menghela nafas pasrah*

Jinki : "Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" *muncul tiba-tiba*

Sasuke : "Hn"

Jinki : (sweatdrop melihat kondisi habis gempa aja *gara-gara aksi kejar-kejaran antara Rizumi vs Ayum*-)

Hinata : "A-anu Jinki kata Rizumi loe di minta untuk membalas review dari para readers"

Jinki : "Eh! " *masih sweatdrop* "Memang kenapa Hinata? Padahal dia tau kalau aku ini editornya kenapa aku harus balas review dari para readers bukannya Rizumi"

Hinata : "Soalnya i-i-itu" *menunjukan aksi kejar-kejar antara RizuAyu*

Jinki : *geleng-geleng kepala pasrah* "Baiklah kalau begitu" *menghela nafas panjang* 'Mereka itu, sebenarnya apa yang mereka ributkan sih sampai kacau begini'

Ok! Para readers yang sudah review fic cerita Rizumi, saya sebagi editor cerita Prince of Wonderland akan mewakilkan Rizumi untuk membalas review dari kalian semuanya

_**nimarmine : yaps betul sekali kau tepat sasaran nimar Suju itu adalah murid KSHS 10 kelas 11B-7. masalah typo Rizu tidak terlalu mikirin maaf kalau typonya banyak, tak apalah agar kalian baca tidak terlalu pusing gitu. Tapi makaci sudah beri Rizu semangat kamu juga ya nimar GANBATTE**_

_**Ans Micky Namikaze : Hina jadi galak. Wadu-waduh si Rizumi bagaimana? Tak apalah menurutku itu akan lebih lucu kalau hina galak sama ayumi, dan kalian tau kan hina & ayu itu suka bertengkar jadi wajar kalau hina jadi galak ke ayumi **_

_**Rizumi si anak pemalu : kok mirip dengan nama author kita ya si Rizumi entar aku tanyaain pada orangnya? Masalah banyakin suju sudah q suruh si Rizumi untuk banyak suju di fic ini**_

_**ZephyrAmfoter : Naruto di chapter kayak cewek beneran? kalau itu saya tidak tau tapi yang q pikirkan mungkin ini sengaja Rizumi buat agar cerita ini Narutonya tidak terlalu dingin dan bersikap seperti cewek biasa agar lebih menarik begitu**_

_**ichiyama qalbi-neechan : ichi kita sama aku juga pengemar Suju and SHINEE kata Rizumi "SHINEE akan di munculin di bagian ending cerita chapter 5 paling pada saat mereka menari dance dan nyanyi doang" kalau penjelasan dan tentang kehidupannya katanya sich "Entar q munculin di chapter 7 aja pusing kepala ini" begitulah katanya**_

_**Lee Jin Ki : Yeh ini sih namaku sendiri Ok tak apa kata Rizumi "Makasih udah review ficku"**_

_**Ok! Sudah saatnya aku akan membuka cerita ini sementara si Rizumi masih main kejar-kejaran sama Ayumi seperti yang di katakan oleh Rizumi**_

Mau numpang ato tidak yang penting kalian baca dan menyukainya. Tidak suka tidak usah membaca.

Ingat ini bukanlah Femnaru melainkan Naruto boy, itu hanya ide saya aja mengutuk Naruto menjadi cewek.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

Disclaimer : naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Romance

Pairing kaga tentu :

Naruto suka sama Sakura suka sama Gaara suka sama Hinata suka sama Kiba suka sama Hotaru suka sama Sasuke suka sama Ayumi

Semuanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akan jadi pairing apakah?

"Pertama-tama coba kamu ikutin gaya Shindong terlebih dahulu, kau tau apa arti dance sesungguhnya"

"arti dance sesungguhnya"

"Dance adalah gerakan yang mengikuti alunan musik yang kita nyanyikan atau yang kita setel tapi kau harus ingat gaya dance bukan tergantung dengan gerakan melainkan dengan alunan musik dan hatimu, setiap gerakan itu mencerminkan hati seseorang kalau orang itu sedang bersemangat atau sedih akan ketahuan di gerakan itu nanti" jelas Izumo panjang lebar "Apa kamu mengerit Ayumi?" tanya-Nya

'Mengikuti alunan musik dan hati, tidak memikirkan dengan gerakannya. apa yang dimaksud dengan gayaku tadi?' pikir Ayumi "aku mengeti" jawabnya

OOOOOOOO

"Tadaima" teriak Ayumi

"Aduh aduh kalau ngomong kaga usah teriak-teriak begitu kucing" bentak Hinata sambil menutupi telingannya

"Kagak usah alay gitu deh poni rata" ujar Ayumi datar

hening sesaat sampai Hinata membuka pembicaraan "kamu dari mana aja sampai malam begini"

"Habis dari TPL (Taman Peduli Lingkungan)"

"Sama siapa? Ngapain kamu disana?"

"Sama SJ (Super Junior) karena mulai sekarang aku gabung dengan klub dance di grup SJ atau orang biasanya bilang dengan sebutan Suju tapi aku males dengan menggunakan kalimat begitu jadi aku singgkat aja menjadi SJ lebih simpel dan mudah di ingat" sombong Ayumi

'Ni anak sombeong banget dah' bantin Hinata kesal

"Dan mulai besok sepulang sekolah aku akan barlatih bersama mereka lagi jadi aku gak bisa pulang bareng ma kamu lagi poni rata" lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lega

Setelah pembicaraan tadi Ayumi langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, sedangkan Hinata kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan acara masak malam-Nya "Woy kucing bentar lagi masakannya akan selesai entar kamu turun ya" kata Hinata ke Ayumi yang masih setengah perjelanan di tangga

"Iya ya ya ya" jawabnya malas

OOOOOOOO

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Ayumi seperti biasa mereka jalan bareng menuju ke sekolah dengan suasana hening, mungkin di karenakan sikap Ayumi yang kadang cuek dengan wanita tidak mau berbicara dengan wanita dan sikap pemalu Hinata yang bisa di kategorikan yang jarang ngobrol kepada orang lain. Tapi tunggu dulu bukannya mereka setiap pagi mereka suka bertengkar (adu mulut) di jalanan sampai orang-orang ngeliatin mereka. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Hanya Kami-samalah yang mengetahui hal itu *Rizumi ditabok ma readers krn kaga mau ksh tau*

"Waduh-waduh ada angin apa kalian tidak bertengkar (adu mulut) sih? tanya Sakura heran di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melipat tangannya di dada

"Oh, Sakura-chan tidak ada apa-apa hanya capek saja adu mulut melulu setiap pagi kan malu di liatin orang-orang" kata Ayumi memberi penjelasan

"Lagi pula apa kamu tidak pernah liat ekspresi poni rata [ada saat selesai bertengkar mukanya langsung merah seperti tomat" lanjutnya. Orang yang di beri penjelasan hanyak ber-oh mengerti

OOOOOOOO

Bel akhirnya di tunggu-tunggu oleh murid Konoha Senior High School 10 telah tiba. Yaa, mereka memang menunggu bel istirahat yang bisa mengistirahatkan mereka dari siksaan pelajaran yang di berikan oleh guru KSHS 10 terutama guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi guru matematika yang suka menerangkannya bikin murid-muridnya tidak mengerti penjelasan sensei matematikanya, mungkin Kakashi-sensei memakai rumus-rumus yang amat-sangat sulit di mengeti oleh murid-muridnya kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke orang yang cerdas di KSHS 10 walaupun masih pintaran Shikamaru ketimbang Sasuke, tapi sikap pemalas itulah yang bikin peringkatnya menjadi 2 di bawah Sasuke.

Pada saat murid kelas 11B-3 hendak keluar, semua kaum hawa membanjiri koridor yang berada di kelas 11B-4 samping kelas 11B-3 tentu saja kaim hawa kelas 11B-3 juga membanjiri kelas 11B-4 untuk menemui pangeran kelas sekolah KSHS 10 terkecuali trio jutek yang terdiri dari Ayumi, Hinata dan Sakura itulah julukan yang di beriakan oleh para fans Sasuke untuk mereka. Mereka bertiga tidak mempedulikan hal yang seperti itu mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hinata yang menurut mereka mudah di mengerti dari pada ngurusan yang begonoan bae.

"Jadi bagaimana cara ini agak gampang bukan dari pada yang di terangin oleh Kakashi sensei?" tanya Hianta sambil mengakhiri penjelasannya

"Kami mengerti" jawab SakuAyumi serempak

"Tu guru payah banget, bagaimana muridnya pada pintar kalau mengajar manggunakan rumus tingkat tinggi dan menjelaskannya juga bikin orang ngantuk saja" keluh Ayumi

"Sudah-sudah Yumi-chan lebih baik kita makan bareng di atap sekolah aja yuk" ajak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan benton miliknya" ajak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan benton miliknya

"Ayo! Tapi aku dan poni rata ambil benton dulu" kata ayumi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya di ikuti dengan Hinata yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sebelah tempat duduk Sakura

"Tapi kucing kamu harus kembalikan kursinya dulu kurisinya ke tempat semula"

Sementara itu di kelas 11B-4 Sasuke lagi berusaha untuk keluar dari banjir yang di timbulkan oleh para kaum wanita dan tentu saja kupingnya menjadi korban teriakan histeris ditambah dengan kata rayuan gombal dari para wanitayang berusaha untuk mencari perhatian dari Sasuke, tapi tidak mempan melainkan mendapatkan death glare andalannya mampu membuat fansnya memberi jalan kapada Sasuke

"Kyaa~~ sasuke-kun keren banget, jadi bikin hati ini memanas saja" teriak Karin selku ketua klub FG Sasuke

"Iya kau benar karin" sambung Ino berbunga-bunga

'Apa-apaan sih mereka seenaknya membanjiri kelas orang apa mereka tidak tau kalau itu menghalangi jalan" batin Sasuke kesal

Sasuke menuju pintu keluar di sana dia melihat 3 orang wanita yang tertawa riang, tentu saja ada Ayumi sang pujaan hatinya yang sedang di tertawakan oleh Sakura & Hinata entah mereka sedang menertawakan apa tapi keliatan mengasikkan. Sasuke-pun mengahampiri 3 orang wanita dan langsung merangkul leher Ayumi yang sendari tadi mengomel tak jelas kepada SakuHina "Aku pinjam dulu gadis ini" kata sasuke masih dengan tampang s-t-o-i-c, stoic-Nya. ayumi benar-benar kaget super

Dan mengendong Ayumi di bahu kirinya kayak orang membawa karung. Sedangkan tangan kanan sasuke memegang pinggangnya Ayumi dan tangan kirinya memegang benton milik ayumi dan dia, lalu membawa ayumi pergi entah kemana

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop dan saling memandang bingung lalu di jawab dengan mengangkat bahu dari pihak masing-masing. Bagaimana reaksi fans sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi mereka pada syok ada yang nangis GJ sampai menggigit sapung tangan lebay, ada yang pingsan dan terakhir bikin Rizu harus nyumbat telinga "SASUKEE-KKUUUUNN TTIIIIIIIDDAAAAAAAKK" ya begitulah *geleng-geleng kepala* Ok back to story

"Lepaskan aku TEME" rengek ayumi sambil memukul punggung Sasuke "TOLONG ADA PENCULIKAN" lanjutnya atau lebih tepat teriak yang masih memukul punggung Sasuke. Para kaum adam ingin rasanya menolong ayumi tapi tidak berani karena Sasuke sudah memberikan death glare andalannya seakan-akan bilang begini 'jangan-dekati-kami-atau-kau-mati' jadi cowok-cowok hanya melihat dengan tatapan prihatin kalau kaum hawa hanya menatap Ayumi iri mereka berfikir 'coba aku yang di gendong oleh sasuke-kun' (rizumi: "dasar anak alay lo pada" *ditendang ma FG sasuke*)

"ada apa sih ribut-ribut bikin kepalaku sakit aja" keluh Yesung sambil memegangin kepalanya 'lebih baik aku keluar beli minuman' pikirnya akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas 11B-7

Sasuke merunkan Ayumi sambil meniup kupng kirinya dan melemparkan benton Ayumi ke pemiliknya lalu bersandar di pohon

"Kau ini dobe berisik sekali"

"Diam ka-" perkataan ayumi berhenti dia melihat taman bunga yang cantik "Wah tidak aku sangka sekolahan ini mempunyai temapt sebagus ini teme" lanjut Ayumi sampai matanya berbinar-binar senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke-punmau gak mau mukanya langsung memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan, tapi yang bikin saya kesal tu topeng stoic miliknya mengganggu saja jadi terlihat garis tipis merah

'apa sudah saatnya?' batin sasuke 'belum ini belum saatnya sabar sasuke sabar'

Tiba-tiba aja ada orang lewat yang mirip orang korea mau tau siapa? Pastilah anggota Suju yang lewat sana mereka hanya tiga orang saja yaitu, Yesung; Ryeowook; dan Donghae

Ayumi yang sedang asik makan benton bersama Sasuke melihat 3 orang cowok dari suju langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan benton miliknya menuju ke arah 3 orang suju "Hai kalian mau kemana" teriak Ayumi berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Tentu saja mereka menoleh ke Ayumi yang menghampirinya

"Oh Ayumi" kata mereka bersamaan

"Tidak kami hanya jalan-jalan saja kok Ayumi" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelus kepala pirang milik Ayumi

"Hey" protes Ayumi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dari kepala pirangnya "Oiya jadi tidak latihannya?" tanya ayumi

"Pasti jadilah Ay" sambung Donghae

Karena sauke merasa tidak di anggap atau bisa di di bilang cemburu karena sang pujaan hatinya di kerubuti oleh 3 orang cowok keren dan ganteng dari suju "Woy dobe ini benton milikmu" kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan benton Ayumi ke pemiliknya

"Hey Ayumi dia pacarmu ya" goda Donghae

Mendengarkan perkataan dari Donghae berkata 'pacarmu' hati Sasuke senang sekali rasanya ingin menari-nari tak jelas, tapi tetap aja yang bikin Rizu kesal tu topeng stoicnya lepas donk *berusaha melepaskan topeng stoic Sasuke -di chidori-*

"Yey siapa yang pacaran di yang menculikku seenaknya aja sampai kesini" jawab Ayumi santai. So~, memang dia tidak menyukai Sauke toh

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu mending kita masuk ke kelas masing-masing yuuk" ajak Yesung 'Lagi pula bentar lagi bel masuk loh"

"Hai" jawab Ayumi tersenyum manis ke Yesung mampu membuat Yesung berblusing ria, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan datar "Ayo teme" kata Ayumi datar membuat Sasuke ber-cih kesal

Pada akhirnya bel-pun berbunyi murid-murid KSHS 10 melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ke temapt kelas mereka kecuali ke las 11B-3 karena dipelajaran asuma-sensei dan pelajaran terakhir gurunya pada tidak ada

"Hey Yumi-chan ku dengar dari Hinata-chan kau masuk grup suju" tanya sakura penasaran 100%

"Iya memang kenapa?"

"tidak, hanya ingintau aja kamu beruntung banget di kelilingi oleh cowok ganteng dan keren dari suju aku jadi iri"

"Hey Sakura-chan loe tertarik dengan suju tapi kenapa loe tidak tertarik dengan sasuke" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba

"itu di karenakan Suju itu lebih keren, baik hati, tidak sombong dan masih banyak lagi kelebihan mereka, dari pada Sasuke orangnya itu sangat menye- hmmmmmmp" perkataan Sakura langsung di bekap oleh Ayumi dan Hinata, mereka sudah menyadari aura pembunuh dari para fansnya Sasuke yang cewek maupun cowok

"Hey apa lo mau cari mati ma mereka" bisik Ayumi ke telinga Sakura

sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala

"apa maksud dari perkataan menye- hah" bentak salah satu fans sasuke

"Ah...i-i-tu ma-maksud...ka-kami...menye-" jawab Hinata ketakutan

"Kucing bantu aku" bisik Hinata

"Maksud kami itu menye-...menyenangkan gitu...ya Sasuke-kun itu orang yang menyenangkan ya kan Sakura-chan poni rata" lanjut ayumi cengengesan sweatdrop

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata salahsatu fans sasuke datar and bubar

AyuSakuHina hanya menghela nafas lega "Hmmmphmhmmp" (terjemahan: "Woy lepaskan") kata Sakura

Ayumi dan Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Sakura memberontak lansung melepaskan bekapannya "Hah hampir aja hah aku hah mati haah konyol haaaaaahh"

"Yaa maaf habis kamu bilang blak-blakkan begitu"

"Betul kata kucing, kamu jauga salah sakura-chan kalau mau menghina orang tau tempat donk jadi bikin kita kerepotan begini" nasihat Hinata

"Iya ya ya maaf" kata sakura menyesal

Teng tong teng tong bel-pun pulang berbunyi

"Sampai disini dulu aku mau ketempat latihan dulu" kata ayumi sambil melambaikan tangan ke Hinata, Sakura dan Temari

Pada saat Ayumi hendak meu ke tempat latihan suju, ia mendengarkan sebuah suara orang bernyanyi *yakiyalah masa suara orang mau boker sih*. ayumi berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan ke aula tempat latihan SHINEE (hampir dekat dengan aula dance SUJU)

[Jonghyun] Eereol ddaereul bomyeon na  
Eorigineun hangabwa  
Noon apae dugodo eojji hal jul molla  
[Onew] Eoddeokgaedeul sarangeul shijakhago itneunji  
Saranghaneun sarangdeul malhaejweoyo

[Taemin] Eonjenga geunyeo soneul japa bol nal olkkayo  
[Jonghyun] Gameun du noon kisshaneun naldo wajulkkayo

[All] Hello, hello  
[Key] Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Onew] Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Jonghyun] Naega jom seodooljin mollado  
[All] Who knows? Eojjeom oorin  
[Taemin] Jal dwaeljido molla

[Minho] Naega dagaseoya haneunji  
Jom deo gidaryeoya haneunji  
[Jonghyun] Modu dareun maleul haneungae  
Deo eoryeoweo ([Onew] Mideul su eopgaetjyo)  
[Key] Bogiboda nooni nopayo  
[Onew] Eerun il nan heunchianayo  
Nae mal mideojweoyo

[Taemin] Amureochi angae geunyeol aneul nal olkkayo  
[Onew] Saenggakhandaero modu eerweojindan mal mideoyo

[All] Hello, hello

[All] Hello, hello  
[Jonghyun] Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Key] Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Taemin] Naega jom seodooljin mollado  
[All] Who knows? Eojjeom oorin  
[Jonghyun] Oh yeah

Cheoeumeun anijyo sashil malhajamyeon  
Sarangdo eebyuldo haebwatjyo  
[Onew] Hajiman eoryeoweoyo ee maleul mideojweoyo  
[Jonghyun] Geudaeneun dallayo

[All] Hello, hello  
[Minho] Eebunaen nareul da geolgaeyo  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Key] Ooh yeah, baby baby baby girl  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Jonghyun] Jigeumeun eoddeolji mollado  
[All] Who knows? Eojjeom oorin

[All] Hello, hello  
Hello, hello  
[Onew] Naegae gihwaereul jweoyo  
[All] Hello, hello  
[Jonghyun[ Geudae jigeumeun eoddeolji mollado  
[All] Who knows? Oori doori  
[Onew] Oonmyungilji molla  
([Minho] Hello nigyeotae maemdon geu shigandeuleul gyesok  
Geu eoddun gippeumgwado no more  
Geudael eejen pyohyeon hal su eopgo  
Nae shimjangeun da wonhae, never let you go  
Eerungae sarangeeramyun jeoldae annochyeo  
Who knows? Oori doori)

[All] Hello, hello

'mereka siapa?'

OOOOOOOO

Di rumah Hinata

"Oi kucinng entar besok malam loe temenin aku ke tempat festival Hanabi" kata Hinata sambil membawakan kue ke meja yang dekat dengan TV

"Hn" jawab Naruto datar

Mungkin kalian masih bingung kenapa ayumi bisa jadi naruto karena sekarang sudah pukul jam 11.15 malam jadi wajar kalau ayumi bisa jadi Naruto lagi

"Tapi loe harus berwujud laki-lakimu kucing duren"

'Byuur' Naruto memuncratkan kopi panas ke depan alhasil meja jadi korban semburan bah dukun Naruto "Kenapa harus jadi laki-laki?" tanya Naruto heran

"I-itu"

**To Be Continued**

Sebenarnya kenapa Hinata mengajak Naruto pergi ke festival Hanabi harus berwujud cowok?

SHINEE itu berasal dari mana ya?

Perlombaan apakah yang akan di hadapi oleh Suju dan SHINEE?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya. Sebelum pembukaan kita liat

Dialog GJ

Rizumi : "Fuih akhirnya selesai juga"

Naruto : "Eh rizumi loe kenapa kaga tidur liat udah jam berapa?" *nunjuk jam dinging* "Apa loe da shalat Isa"

Rizumi : "Kyaaa aku lupa Naru tolong gantikan aku soalnya Jinki sudah pulang" *lari menuju tempat air wudhu*

Naruto : "Dasar payah" *mijit-mijit kepala* "Ok readers tolong di review sebanyak-banyaknya ya agar si Rizumi senang, mungkin itu saja. SAYONARA"

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
